Come Back to Me
by Anonanon365
Summary: When Mercedes comes to McKinley High for Senior year Quinn's life is turned upside down. Sancedes/Quinncedes... I DO NOT OWN GLEE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first go at FF. I wanted some more Quincedes in my life so here it is. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, GLEE CHARACTERS, OR GLEE PLOTS, I DO NOT OWN GlEE**

Come Back To Me

Chapter 1

Lima, Ohio Senior Year…

It's the first day of senior year, Quinn has snagged the spot as head cheerleader, and her boyfriend Sam has a starting spot on the football team. Along with being at top of the pyramid she is also in Glee Club. Yeah Glee Club has a geeky rep, but she manages to stay on top while doing both. She can't help it if she loves to sing and cheer. It's the end of the school day and as she is sitting in Glee talking to Santana and Brittany, a weird feeling washes over her. She doesn't know what it is, but she doesn't like it. As she is about to return to her conversation someone walks through the door. A face that Quinn never thought she would see again, but there she is in the flesh in front of the entire glee club; Mercedes Jones.

…

"Quinn, Quinn, why are you staring at the new girls like you just saw a ghost?" Brittany says while nudging Quinn in the shoulder. Santana chimes in next and says, "New girl is hot!" at that Quinn comes too and whips her head toward Santana. "What did you say?" Santana says "The new girl, look at her, she is gorgeous." Before Quinn can say anything Kurt makes an announcement, "Hello fellow Glee clubbers, glad to see all of your faces. Before we get started on this year's set list I would like to introduce all of you to one of McKinley Highs newest students Mercedes Jones. Mercedes is a transfer student and she was lucky enough to snag a locker right next to mine. That's where I heard her humming something unbelievable and forced her to come and audition for glee club. Of course she agreed because I wouldn't take no for an answer. So here to sing for us right now, Miss Mercedes Jones"

While Kurt had been talking Mercedes' eyes were locked on Quinn, not in the "OMG I can't believe it kind of way, but in the "Is this really my life right now" kind of way. Quinn however did everything in her power to avoid eye contact. Mercedes was brought back to the world around her by the sound of applause. She smiled a beautiful smile before saying "Hello everyone, nice to meet all of you. Umm I'm Mercedes and I hope you enjoy." She turns to whisper to the piano man and with one last look at Quinn she opens her mouth to sing "Aint No Way" by… as she is singing all the glee club members, and even Mr. Schue have their mouths hung wide open in shock and amazement. No one expected Mercedes to be good, hell she was great. After the last note everyone stood, hollered, and clapped their hands rapidly, showing how much they enjoyed her performance.

Mike is the first one to say something, "Wow girl that was just wow!" Artie is next with, "Damn momma you are on fire!" Then Rachel says. "You sing with a lot of emotion, very good" As the clapping dies down and everyone takes their seats Mercedes does a slight bow and says "Thanks everyone that song means a lot to me." Santa knowing there is more to the story and wanting the details says, "What happened?" Kurt quickly says "SANTANA!" shrugging her shoulders she says "What?" Mercedes interjects, "No, no Kurt, its fine." She turns to look at Santana "I was in love once, but she broke my heart. I sang that song to her to show her how much I loved her, but I guess it wasn't enough. I was heartbroken for a long time, but I'm okay now." Giving Santana one last smile she turns to Mr. Schue and asks "So am I in?" Mr. Schue replies, "Is that even a question, of course Mercedes your voice is amazing. We could really use you on our team" Mercedes smiles and takes a seat in-between Kurt and Tina.

Quinn has been silent this entire time. She stood to clap with the others as to not draw attention to herself, but secretly she had been dying on the inside. Seeing Mercedes unleashed a wave of emotions she thought were buried and gone. "Mercy" Quinn said under her breath while taking her seat. As if life weren't cruel enough…

…


	2. Chapter 2

Come Back To Me

Chapter 2

**Locker Room after Cheer Practice, a Month Later**

Quinn and Santana are the last two in the locker room. Quinn has been waiting to have a talk with Santa for a couple days now and chooses now to do it, "So you have been hanging out with Mercedes a lot."

"Yeah, so, I like her, is that a problem?" Quinn doesn't want Santana to be defensive so she quickly shakes her head "No, no, I just … what is she like?" Santana eyes her up and down before she replies, "Do you really want to know? Because you haven't said one word to the girl since she got here. I'm under the impression that you don't like her. That's why I don't talk about her when I'm around you because I really like her."

"It's not that I don't like her, we just don't mesh well; that's all. We wouldn't get along, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to talk about how she makes you feel. I'm your friend." Quinn says these words but it hurts her to say them because she knows she doesn't mean them.

"First, thank you Quinn. Second, how do you know you guys wouldn't get along if you have never had a conversation with her? She is really sweet; I actually think you two would get along great." Turning her head to the side Quinn looks to the distance almost as if she is remembering something and says "I just know" Santana doesn't like Quinn's answer, but she really wants to talk about Mercedes so she spills. "Quinn she is amazing. I can talk to her for hours and not get bored. She is funny, sweet, smart, caring, she can really keep up with me, and she smells so good. Not to mention her curves make my mouth water. I'm going to ask her out next week. I need to be closer to her."

Quinn smiles and nods the entire time Santana is talking, however all she is thinking is

_this can't happen, this happen, this can't happen, this can't happen…_

She lies to Santana and tells her she is happy for her. Santana continues to talk and Quinn is feeling a greater dislike for Mercedes' and Santana's relationship with every word.

…

The next week at school Quinn notices that Santana and Mercedes are getting closer and closer. She catches the glances they give each other in the hallway, and how Santana has found a new seat in Glee right next to Mercedes. Quinn has yet to have a conversation with Mercedes and Mercedes has no intention of starting a conversation with Quinn. The only time Mercedes ever looks at Quinn is when Quinn is performing in front of the Glee Club, and even then she tries her hardest to avert her eyes. Santana is very aware of the fact that Mercedes tries to avoid Quinn whenever she can. She spends a lot of her time gawking at her from afar and it has not gone unnoticed. What's even more interesting to Santana is that Quinn is constantly staring at Mercedes. Santana thinks that's odd behavior for Quinn especially because she wouldn't "mesh well" with Mercedes. There is something going on but what is it, and why?

…

Its movie night at Santana's and she and Mercedes are cuddling on Santana's couch. Santana is leaning back, head rested on Mercedes' chest. Mercedes has her hands wrapped around Santana, head resting on top of Santana's head. The movie credits roll and Santa turns the TV off. She turns around in Mercedes' arms, smiles, and says, "Hi, did you enjoy the movie?" Mercedes leans down and plants a light kiss on Santana's lips before she says, "Yes, but I enjoyed lying here with you more." Santana leans in for another kiss. This one is a little hotter than the last, but it's still short.

Something has been eating at Santana for a few days now, and if she doesn't ask Mercedes about it, she will start to create stories in her head. Santana opens her eyes from the kiss and says, "Not to ruin the moment or anything but can I ask you a question?"

"Anything"

"Okay… don't take this the wrong way, but what's the deal with you and Quinn?" Mercedes pulls back a bit and Santana notices that she is a little more tense than she had been two seconds earlier.

"What deal? There's no deal" Santana leans back a bit "I see the way the two of you act around each other, like something has gone down between the two of you." Mercedes does not like where this conversation is going, but she replies anyway, "We are never around each other to act a certain way."

"Exactly my point, you guys actively avoid each other, like there something going on between you two, why?" Santana doesn't want to accuse, but she is just trying to protect her heart.

Mercedes sighs and pulls Santana back into their comfortable position. Mercedes looks down at her date and plants a juicy wet kiss on her lips, hoping to drown out any negative thought Santana may have. "There is nothing to worry about San. I like you, I like you a lot and I haven't really liked someone in a long time. As far as Quinn and I are concerned, we just don't mesh well; that's all. We wouldn't get along." Santana, a little dazed from the kiss and Mercedes' confession asks, "How, how do you know that?" Mercedes smiles and says, "I just know San, I know she is your friend and that's fine with me." Mercedes gives Santana another peck on the lips, "Is that going to be a problem for you?"

Santana lets out a little whimper before saying, "No" and with that Mercedes leans back down to start an intense make out session. Santana made note of the fact that Mercedes and Quinn gave the exact same answers for why they don't speak. However she was too distracted by Mercedes' lips on hers to care at the moment.

…

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback and for reading. I am still new to this and I hope I get better as time goes on :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Come Back To Me

Chapter 3

**December in Lima**

Mercedes was on top of the world, well as on top as she could be. She and Santana are official. About a week ago Santana asked if Mercedes would be her girlfriend and she agreed. Mercedes wanted to be the one to ask Santana first because Santana had initiated all of their other firsts; first hang out session, first phone call, first date… Not that she didn't love Santana taking the lead, Mercedes just wanted to be first for once. But something kept her from asking Santana to be official and that something was fear. Mercedes had been the one to take the lead in her last relationship and that did not turn out good for her. She wasn't sure about taking the lead again.

**About a Week Ago**

They were all dressed up and lying on Santana's bed. Mercedes had taken Santana to her favorite restaurant and they spent the night laughing and eating. Santana held Mercedes' hand the entire time she drove Santana back to her house. Not wanting to let her go Santana invited Mercedes in, just to be close to her, nothing else.

Santa still in her red strapless dress was cuddled into Mercedes who was still in her black halter dress. They had been lying in a comfortable silence for almost 20 minutes, Mercedes on her back with her eyes closed holding Santana close, Santana's head on Mercedes chest while stroking Mercedes' hair. It was nice. It made them both feel good.

Santana stopping her stroking, but not lifting her head says, "Mercedes?" "Hmm?" "Mercedes, I know you don't like to talk about your last girlfriend, and I know that you said she just up and left without saying why, and I know that even though you say you're okay, you're really not, not completely anyway" At that Mercedes' heart starts to beat faster, Santana feels it and places her left hand on Mercedes' heart. "Shhh" Santana moves her hand to place a kiss on Mercedes' heart, "Shhh its okay, it's okay, I know it takes time, but what I want you to know is … I would never do that to you. I like you a lot Mercedes and I want to be with you. I know your heart is still mending, but I want to help fix it. I want to be the one who puts it back together."

Santana lifts head to look at Mercedes. Her eyes are still closed but now there are tears streaming down her face. Santana wipes Mercedes' tears and plants a kiss on her cheek. "Mercedes pleas look at me…please." Mercedes slowly opens her eyes to look into Santana's, "Hey there beautiful." Mercedes lightly laughs and replies, "Hi gorgeous" Santana plants another kiss on Mercedes cheek, "Do you believe me when I say I won't hurt you?" Not even a beat passes before Mercedes replies, "Yes"

"So what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mercedes closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath before she opens them, another tear leaving her eyes, "Santana I'm scared." Santana wipes Mercedes' tear and before she can put her hand back down Mercedes clasps it in her own. "I'm scared because you are the first person that I have fallen for since my last girlfriend and I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?"

Mercedes moves to sit upright and pulls Santana up to do the same in the process. "You were right when you said that I'm not completely okay. In the back of my mind I am constantly thinking about my ex. I loved her with all of my heart and if she asks to be back into my life tomorrow I can't say that I would tell her no." It was Santana's turn to shed a few tears. She is glad that Mercedes was being honest with her, but it still hurt.

"Hey, no crying remember?" Mercedes says after wiping Santana's tears.

"Ha, then why are you crying too?"

They both let out a laugh and Mercedes leans in to give Santana a kiss. She leans back but only just enough to rest her forehead on Santana's. "Santana… I really, really like you, but I don't trust myself. I don't know what to do."

"Well" Santana says with a sniffle, "I might have an idea." Clearing her throat "I really, really, really like you" they both laugh a little and Santana sniffles again before continuing, "and you really, really, really like me too right?" Mercedes nods causing both of their foreheads to move, "mmm, yes"

"So why don't you and I promise to be honest with each other. I know you're scared Mercedes and to be honest your fear scares me too. Once I have you I don't know if I'd be able to let you go, but I want you so badly and you want me too. If your ex comes back into the picture, we can face her together. You don't have to do it alone, I don't want you too, but you have to be honest with me. I don't know why anyone would let you go, but if I were your ex and I had a chance to get you back I would fight my hardest. So I know that if she appears again there will be some trouble on our hands, but we can't spend our days worrying about that. I want to spend my days wrapped up in you Mercedes." Santana leans in and kisses Mercedes deep and hard. Her hands moved to hold Mercedes' face on either side before she slips her tongue into Mercedes' mouth and begins to caress her tongue with her own. The kiss is sweet, not too fast and not to slow. It's passionate. This kiss is Santana's way of proving how in like she is with Mercedes.

The kiss ends and Santana gives Mercedes another peck for good measure. Nothing is said for almost a minute while they try to catch their breaths. It was Mercedes' turn to talk, "Santana, I want to be with you too, I really do, and… if you're willing to be with me even with my doubts, the least I can do is be honest with you about my feelings."

Santana squeals and then quickly composes herself, "So Mercedes Jones, will you be my girlfriend?" Mercedes gives Santana a quick kiss, "Santana Lopez, I would really like it if I were your girlfriend." With that it was official. Santana smiles and says, "Well then, I think I'd like to spend the rest of the night making out with my girlfriend."

"You won't hear any complaints from me." Santana gently guides Mercedes to lie back down on her bed; she leans down and gives Mercedes another breathtaking kiss to start a series of breathtaking kisses to last the night.

…

Yup, Mercedes was on top; at least that was the case before she opened her locker to collect her things at the end of the day. A slip of paper falls from her locker when she opens the door. She picks it up to read it, and when she does, she really wishes that she hadn't. There is no name on it but she is familiar with the hand writing, and there is only one person in the world that would leave a note like the one in her hand.

"Hey baby, you ready?" Santana asks while planting a kiss on Mercedes' cheek. Mercedes makes a decision; she crumples the note and hides it in her pocket. She has a good thing with Santana, and it will take more than a little note to jeopardize that. Smiling at Santana she replies, "Hi, and yes. Let's go, I'm ready to get out of here." They walk hand in hand while they exit the school.

…

Crumpled in Mercedes' front right pocket was a note that said, "I never stopped loving you…"

…

**Sophomore Year Boarding School in Seattle, WA **

_Knock, knock, knock,_ Mercedes opens the door to her dorm room and is blown away by the beautiful blonde girl who was in front of her, "Hi, you're beautiful, oh my god, I mean hi, I'm Mercedes. How can I help you?" Giving Mercedes a half-smile the girl replies "Hi, I'm Lucy, your new roommate."

...


	4. Chapter 4

Come Back to Me

Chapter 4

**October, Sophomore Year Boarding School in Seattle, WA **

_Knock, knock, knock,_ Mercedes opens the door to her dorm room and is blown away by the beautiful blonde girl who was in front of her, "Hi, you're beautiful, oh my god, I mean hi, I'm Mercedes. How can I help you?" Giving Mercedes a half-smile the girl replies "Hi, I'm Lucy, your new roommate."

"Lucy Fabray right?"

"The one and only, but why do you know that?" Mercedes laughs lightly "Oh I'm not a creep I promise. They told me you were coming but today is Friday, I thought you weren't coming until Sunday."

"Yeah well I wanted to get a head start, may I come in?" Mercedes smacks her head "Of course, sorry. Come in!" Quinn smiles to herself thinking that a flustered Mercedes is a cute Mercedes. Quinn looks around her new room and thinks that things could be worse. The room is spacious enough where both she and Mercedes can live without getting in each other's way. They each had full size beds which is step up from the twin size she thought she would be sleeping on.

As Quinn begins to unpack Mercedes asks, "Did your parents come to Seattle with you?" Quinn pauses for a second, she wasn't in the mood for talking, but she has instantly liked Mercedes so she answered, "No, just me."

"Oh were they busy? My parents are always busy, I love them and they love me but their jobs are demanding." Quinn could hear a hint of sadness in her voice and she didn't like it. She didn't know what it was about Mercedes but there was something about her that Quinn liked and she had only known the girl for ten minutes. "What do your parents do that they are both so busy?"

"They're both doctors, they are pretty high-profile, so they work a lot."

"So they send their daughter to a boarding school as a solution?' Quinn realized that question may have sounded offensive so she quickly adds," Mercedes nods her head.

"Well actually I asked them to send me. My brother left for college last year, and I didn't want to be in a large house all alone. They can be gone for what feels like days at a time." Wanting to know more Quinn asks, "Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles, My brother, R.J. goes to college up here, so at least I could be close to him, that's why I asked to come here. My roommate from last year didn't come back so when I arrived this year and didn't have a roommate, I was a little upset, but I have friends to hang out with, so I didn't make fuss about it but, now that you're here…" at that Quinn stops what she is doing to look at Mercedes, "… I can see that I'll be a lot happier." Mercedes adds a wink to her last statement, which causes Quinn to duck her head and blush.

Clearing her throat and returning to her unpacking Quinn smiles and asks, "So you like having a roommate?"

"I do. At home it was always me and my brother, but I didn't know what I was going to do when he left, so this seemed like the best solution."

"So, present company excluded, what else is there to like about this place?"

Mercedes smiles at Quinn "Well I don't know if I am the best person to ask. I spend most of my time in the choir room with the Glee club. It is like any other high school really. You have your popular kids, the jocks…; the standard high school totem pole."

"And where do you fit in?"

"In the middle I guess. I pretty much get along with everyone, and our Glee club is very well liked. So… can you sing?"

"I can hold a note. I actually just joined my schools Glee club before I was sent here." Mercedes noticed that the Quinn said "sent" here, as if against her will. She doesn't want to over step so she continues with the glee talk.

"You should try out for our club then."

"Oh no, but thank you."

"Why not? You can sing right?"

"Yes but I want to keep a low profile while I am here." Mercedes laughs lightly. "You really think you are going to be able to keep a low profile here?" Quinn pauses her unpacking and sits on her freshly made bed and looks at Mercedes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are gorgeous. Lucy you are the _it_ girl. You have a great smile, beautiful skin, excuse me for being observant, but you're not slacking in the booty department. You would have it made here." Quinn only heard great smile, beautiful skin, and booty. After that she zoned out, the only thing she could see were Mercedes' lips moving. She thought Mercedes was cute instantly, but those lips would be the death of her. She couldn't hear anything else around her. When she finally came too Mercedes was standing right in front of her snapping her fingers and saying "Lucy, Lucy, where did you go?"

"Oh sorry Mercedes, you're just so, mmm, I mean, I um, I um, I think that I already don't care what the kids at this school think, but I do care about who is going to show me around." Quinn raises an eyebrow at Mercedes.

Walking over to her side of the room to sit on her own bed Mercedes smiles and says, "I think I know someone who can help. She was here last year so she knows her way around, she has nice long black hair, a cute smile, I don't want to brag but she is pretty awesome." Mercedes can't keep the grin off her face, and Quinn want to play some more.

"You do? I can't wait to meet this person, they sound great"

"Heyyyy!" Quinn smiles, "I'm just kidding Mercedes, I would love it if you showed me around."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny… so what year are you?"

"I'm a sophomore aren't you?"

"I was last year. I'm a junior. Is that a problem?"

"I just thought they would have people in the same grade in the same room."

"Oh, they do, but I guess they ran out of sophomores to put you with and I had an open space so."

"So here I am… but I'm not complaining." Both girls are too busy blushing to think straight. Mercedes comes too first and asks, "So why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind you anything."

"What was that?"

Quinn not realizing that she said that out loud straightens up and says, "My parents, my parents aren't too happy with me right now. In fact they wish I weren't their daughter." Mercedes can see the hurt in Quinn's eyes.

"I know we just met, but you can talk to me if you want. I don't mind. We are roommates right, and we have to stick together." Quinn smiles at Mercedes, she thinks for a moment about what it would be like to be more than Mercedes' roommate. Mercedes smiles back. Quinn realizes that eventually she wouldn't be able to hide the truth, so she nods her head and says, "That's right Mercedes we are roommates and you would be the first to realize anyway, so I guess I should just tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant"

…

* * *

**I hope you guys like the story. Thank you for reading and responding. I am enjoying my first try at FF. If you like the story share it on tumblr, etc... Thanks again!**

**P.S. The Jones family are the only people who refer to Quinn as Lucy**


	5. Chapter 5

Come Back to Me

Chapter 5

"You're pregnant?" Mercedes is shocked that's clear, "Wait what?"

Deciding that she should be completely honest with her new roommate Quinn continues, "I am going to have a baby, I'm only about six weeks so you can't see it yet, but you will soon." Mercedes doesn't say anything; she still looks confused, "I'm sure you weren't hoping for this when you found out you were getting a roommate but…" Quinn is cut off by Mercedes' abrupt question, "So what about your boyfriend?" Quinn can't tell if Mercedes is upset about the baby or if she is upset about the guy that got her pregnant.

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend, just a mistake."

Mercedes nods her head slowly and says, "Sooo, your parents, did you tell them you were pregnant? Is that why you're here?

"Basically yes, except I didn't tell them. My mom found the pregnancy test under my bed and then raced me off to the doctor's office. She confirmed it and so they sent me away." Quinn looks sad and Mercedes is starting to feel bad for pushing. Just as she is about to tell Quinn that she doesn't have to keep talking, Quinn continues, "My dad said, 'There will be no bastard children born into this family as long as I am still around' Then he started to charge towards me, I thought he was going to kill my baby, but he bypassed me and entered my room and started packing my bags. My parents took my phone away I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends." Quinn lets one tear escape, but quickly wipes it away. "I live in a small town so I know the rumors will start to fly once I don't show up for school next week."

"I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean…"

"No, I wanted you to know. We are going to be living together, it's only right, even if you decide not to like me because of it."

"Why would I stop liking you?"

"Because I'm going to be a mom by the time I'm sixteen."

"You said it yourself. It was a mistake, besides having a baby doesn't make you a bad person, and it doesn't mean the end of the world. We can still be friends." Mercedes wanted to add "even more than friends" but didn't want to be too forward on the girls first day.

"Thank you Mercedes"

"You're welcome"

…

**November, Sophomore Year Boarding School in Seattle, WA **

Something wakes Mercedes from her sleep. When her eyes finally adjust to the dark, she looks at her clock; it's 3 in the morning. She hears the noise that must have woken her up and turns to look at Quinn's side of the room, "Lucy, Lucy is that you?" Mercedes asked in a groggy whisper. "Go back to bed Mercedes, I'll be okay." Mercedes doesn't even let Quinn finish speaking before she is up and moving to Quinn's side of the room. She turns on Quinn's desk light before she sits beside Quinn on her bed. "Aw L…L…Lucy come on, what's the matter?"

Mercedes can tell that Quinn has been crying for a while. Her nose is running, her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are red. She uses the sleeve on her sleep shirt to wipe Quinn's eyes and nose. "Oh my god Mercy that's gross."

"No its not, you look a little better now any way. Please tell me why you're crying." It has been a little over a month since Quinn and Mercedes have lived together and Quinn is still taken back by how kind Mercedes is to her. She starts crying again. "Mercy I'm pregnant and alone. My family hasn't contacted me. I haven't seen a doctor in weeks, I don't know if the baby is alright. I don't even know if I want to keep this baby and I'm starting to show." By this time Quinn was in a fit of tears and crying in the crook of Mercedes' neck. "You know I told the mistake I slept with, Puck, the jerk, that I was pregnant before my mother found the test and you know what he does? He calls me a whore and says 'I don't know why you're telling me, it's not like the baby is mine' and then he walks away, just leaves me in the hallway. But here is the kicker, he starts talking to me the next day like I didn't just tell him the day before that I was pregnant with his baby." Mercedes was stroking Quinn's hair the entire time she spoke. "I'm not a whore, he's the only person I have ever slept with, and that's only because I was tipsy and feeling really insecure about myself. I didn't even like him. He was just there." Quinn continues to whale. "And I'm sure he has told the entire school about me and now everyone knows why I have disappeared. My life is ruined by one mistake."

"Shhh, Shhh, hey you're not alone. I'm right here okay. I'm right here, and you don't need to worry about people who don't love you for you, and as far as the rumors go, so what. Don't worry yourself sick about what people might be saying. It's not important and it will drive you crazy."

"You've only known me for like a month, you don't know me." Quinn says still clinging to Mercedes' neck. Mercedes takes Quinn's face in her hand and moves it so that they are staring at each other; face to face. Dark brown eyes piercing into teary green ones, she uses her thumb to wipe a few of Quinn's tears.

"Oh really, says the girl who told me she was pregnant and hour after meeting me." Quinn smiles but just a little. "Look Lucy, we spend almost all of our time together. If we didn't have different class schedules and I didn't have glee I'm pretty sure we would actually spend all of our time together. So I know you. I know that you love bacon, I know that chocolate pudding makes you queasy, I know that you hate it when R.J. rubs your head like a little kid, I know that you love to read, I know that even though you're worried about your baby that you have been keeping track of your pregnancy through books and the internet, I know that you're afraid of the dark and you pretend you aren't because of me, but I know, and I know that you watch my glee practices from the auditorium balcony. I mean really you should just join already."

All Quinn wants to do right now is hop on Mercedes' lap and kiss the life out of her, but her eyes scan over Mercedes' face from her plump lips to her puffy cheeks, before landing back on her eyes and asking in a small whisper, "How?"

Mercedes gives Quinn a sweet smile, she thinks that Quinn is so adorable in this moment, "I have eyes Lucy, I see you, and as far as your baby is concerned do you not remember that both of my parents are doctors. I can make sure you get the attention you deserve, and you're not alone. You have me. I'm going to take care of you."

All Quinn can do is hug Mercedes. She holds her tight and begins crying into her neck. Mercedes holds her just as tight. Quinn didn't want to let Mercedes go. She needed her, "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"I'm not that kind of girl Lucy" They both laugh.

"No, I mean just to hold me."

"On one condition, you stop crying okay?" It takes a few minutes for Quinn to settle down and when she does she lies down on her side on the bed. Mercedes changes her shirt and turns off the light before she lies down behind Quinn. The full size bed allows both of them to sleep with a little space between them, but Mercedes pulls Quinn closer so that Quinn's back is insanely close to Mercedes' front. Mercedes' thumb unconsciously rubs Quinn's belly and Quinn clasps her hand around Mercedes' so that both their hands are on Quinn's stomach.

They lie in silence for about five minutes before Quinn works up the nerve to say, "Mercy?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"You know you missed something when you were listing the things you know about me."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Mercedes was sure she didn't miss anything.

"That…I like you." Mercedes laughs lightly, "I know you like me Lucy. I don't think I would be in your bed otherwise." Quinn squeezes Mercedes' hand, "I mean I like you, like you" Mercedes moves to whisper into Quinn's ear, "I know." At that Quinn shivers and turns her body around to face Mercedes but before she can ask her any questions Mercedes leans in and plants a kiss on Quinn's lips. It takes a second for Quinn to respond, and another second before their lips are in sync. Mercedes moves her leg to fit in-between Quinn's and Quinn pulls Mercedes as close to her as she could get. The kiss turns hot fast, hands start moving and groping, and moans can be heard from both of them. This kiss has been a long time coming, and they both know it. Both Quinn and Mercedes have been attracted to each other since the first hello. Quinn was wary about telling Mercedes how she felt, and Mercedes was just waiting for the right time to officially claim Quinn as hers. It was inevitable to Mercedes; she just needed Quinn to be ready.

The kiss slows down and after four lingering pecks the kiss ends. They take time to catch their breaths; Quinn keeps her eyes closed because she needs to hold on to this moment for a bit longer. She doesn't understand why she is so attracted to Mercedes but it's not just some high school crush. This feeling, whatever it is, is new to her. Its real and scary and so much more.

Mercedes opens her eyes first and scans over Quinn's face. The smile Quinn is wearing makes Mercedes smile and she nudges Quinn's nose with her own nose. Quinn gets the hint and opens her eyes. "Mercy that was a really nice kiss"

"I've been waiting to do that since I opened the door to greet you a month ago."

"Well I have wanted you to kiss me for so, so long."

"So you wanted to kiss me and I wanted to kiss you, why didn't you try to kiss me first?"

"Because I still don't understand how you can like me, I'm pregnant, and…" Mercedes put a finger to Quinn's mouth to get her to stop talking. She replaces her finger with her lips and both are locked into another make out session. The kiss causes Quinn to release a small moan which only causes Mercedes to smile and deepen the kiss.

The kiss comes to a slow end, "Look at me, stop putting yourself down. I liked you from the first moment I saw you and when you told me you were pregnant, yes it was a surprise, but that didn't stop me from liking you. I mean why should it? I honestly think it made me want you more, it made me want to take care of you."

"I still don't understand, why?"

"Maybe it's just fate or destiny, I don't know. All I know is that I think about you morning, noon and night. I go to bed and you're all I dream about. I just want to be with you, and we can deal with you being pregnant together. I want to take care of you, let me take care of you Lucy." Mercedes eyes are pleading and it almost breaks Quinn's heart.

Quinn can only think of one way to respond to Mercedes so she leans in to give her a peck on the lips, "Okay"

Mercedes smiles and asks, "Okay?" and Quinn gives her another peck

"Yes, I will stop questioning both your feelings and my feelings." Quinn gives Mercedes one last peck before nuzzling into her neck.

Quinn kisses Mercedes' neck and says "I promise Mercy"

…

**Thanksgiving break in LA, Sophomore Year**

It's the day before Thanksgiving and R.J. Quinn, and Mercedes flew down from Seattle for the holiday. Mercedes told Quinn that the family gathers at her house for the holidays because it's the closest to the hospital and her parents don't have to go far if they are on call. Quinn is nervous about meeting Mercedes' family. Ever since they started dating R.J. has been making kissy faces at the girls and he sings "Ebony and Ivory" whenever he can. Quinn thinks it's funny. Especially because it makes Mercedes so angry and Mercedes is really cute when she is angry with her big brother. It also gives Quinn a reason to kiss Mercedes' pouty lips and she has had to kiss her pouts away at least 6 times on their trip.

They enter the house and before they can get past the door they hear "Ray Junior, Mercedes, is that you?" Both R.J. and Mercedes shout "MOM!" and run into the next room. Quinn walks after them. She enters what looks like the family room and catches the three Jones's in a bear hug. Quinn has never been that that close to her parents. They barely hug, seeing this image in front of her makes her smile. When the hug ends Dr. Jones sees Quinn standing near the entrance, "Well hello sweetie, you must be Lucy."

"Yes ma'am"

"Look at this, she is cute and polite. Come over here and give me a hug. Now Mercedes told me you were beautiful, but I don't think I believed her until now." Quinn blushes on her way over to Dr. Jones and Mercedes covers her face, R.J. just laughs. They hug and Quinn notices that Mercedes' mom hugs just a little harder than Mercedes. "Thank you Dr. Jones."

"Oh no Dr. Jones business, call me Liv honey.

"Okay Dr. I mean Liv." The hug finishes and Mercedes grabs Quinn's hand and stands next to her. "What are you doing here mom? I thought you were working with dad."

"Oh I'll be working tonight and your father with be there all day. I figured I could make you guys some lunch and then we could head over to the hospital together." Mercedes has informed her mother of Quinn's situation. At first Liv was worried about her daughter getting involved with someone else's drama but she had never heard Mercedes speak of someone with so much passion, so she stopped her worrying. She set up an appointment for Quinn at the hospital for a checkup.

Quinn squeezes Mercedes' hand at the word hospital. Mercedes turns to Quinn and cups her face with her free hand, "Hey baby, it's going to be okay. I'm going to be with you every step of the way" Mercedes places a kiss on Quinn's cheek, "Okay?" Quinn bites her bottom lip and nods her head in agreement.

"Awwww mom looks at them." R.J. coos from the side of his mother.

Live slaps R.J. on the shoulder, "Oh R.J stop it, you girls go and unpack so we can get on with our day."

…

Mercedes is driving her and Quinn back home after the appointment. Quinn hasn't said much since leaving the hospital. Mercedes has one hand on the wheel and the other hand intertwined with Quinn's. "What's the matter baby? The doctor said that you are in good health and that the baby is doing just fine." Quinn squeezes Mercedes' hand to show that she heard what she said, but she doesn't turn from staring out the window. "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now Mercy" She kisses Mercedes' hand that is intertwined with hers and then proceeds to stare out the window. Mercedes lets the topic go for now, "Okay baby"

…

Mercedes kisses Quinn on the cheek before she begins to gently shake her awake. "L baby wake up. The pizza's here." It takes a minute before Quinn wakes up. "Mercy? What time is it? Oh no did I fall asleep? I didn't mean too. I wanted to help you prep for Thanksgiving.

"Oh man you are so cute right now. It's 9 and its okay baby R.J. helped me. You weren't feeling well. I would rather you sleep than try to cook."

"But I feel bad now."

"Please don't, there will be plenty of more times for you to help me cook I promise." Mercedes leans in and gives Quinn a kiss. "Okay… did I hear you say something about pizza?"

"Haha yes its down stairs and we need to move fast because you know you can't leave R.J. alone with food for too long" The girls laugh and rush down the stairs.

"I've been gone for two minutes and you are already two slices in, really R.J."

"What I'm a growing boy. Tell her Lucy"

"Mercy he isn't wrong, he needs his food." Mercedes is clearly upset by the tag team situation from her brother and her girlfriend, which was Quinn's intention. She glides over to her girlfriend, puts her hands on Mercedes' hips, and pulls her close. Mercedes turns her head to the side. "Aww baby come on don't be that way." Quinn leans in for a kiss but Mercedes just moves her head out of the way. "No Lucy you guys are always teaming up. You're my girlfriend; you're supposed to be on my side." Mercedes is looking at Quinn now and Quinn moves in quick to plant a peck on Mercedes' lips.

"But you are so cute when you're upset with R.J." Mercedes continues to pout but doesn't move when Quinn gives her another peck, then another, and then another. She eventually gives in and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck before taking part in the kiss. Mercedes licks Quinn's bottom lip and it takes no time for Quinn to open her mouth and allow her tongue in. Mercedes' tongue takes over Quinn's mouth and Quinn releases a moan. The grip on Mercedes' hip tightens and so does the grip on Quinn's neck. When the kiss comes to an end both girls are out of breath, foreheads pressed together. "See baby, all better."

"You know you don't have to tease me for kisses"

"I know but it's so much fun" The next thing they hear are gagging noises and they part before turning to the side to see what it is.

"Ladies if your plan was for me to vomit the two slices, you have succeeded. I mean really that would have been so hot if my little sister wasn't involved, but seriously have you never heard of a room. I hope you guys don't plan on doing that during the movie because if so I'm out of here." The both laugh at R.J's scrunched up face.

"Oh sorry bro forgot you were there. I promise to keep it G rated during the movie."

"Yes me too, I promise."

"Fine then grab the pizza box and let's go to the family room. The DVD is already in.

…

The girls are lying in bed. Mercedes in on her back stroking Quinn's hair while Quinn is snuggled inter her side, "Are you feeling better L?"

"Yes, thank you Mercy."Quinn gives Mercedes a squeeze. "What was the matter? What were you thinking about?" Quinn doesn't say anything. Mercedes shifts both girls so that they are lying on their sides facing each other. Mercedes puts a hand on Quinn's side, "You know you can tell me anything right?" Quinn nods her head. "I was thinking about the baby…and what I'm going to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Mercy." Mercedes did know what she was talking about; she just wanted Quinn to elaborate, so she cuts to the chase "Okay so did you come to a conclusion?"

"Mercedes I can't be a teen mom. What kind of life could I give a baby? I can't keep this baby." Tears were beginning to fall from Quinn's eyes and Mercedes eyes began to get cloudy. She sniffles before saying, "What if I told you I wanted you to keep the baby, what would you think then?"

Quinn sniffles and snorts, "I think we would be two teen moms who don't know what we are doing." Tears are now falling from Mercedes' eyes. "I'm serious L" she leans down to plant a kiss on Quinn's stomach, "I want you to keep this baby." Quinn rolls onto her back and although she is still crying she starts to laugh out of disbelief. "Mercedes we can't be moms. We are too young. What about college, what about life? You think my parents are going to let me keep a baby? Sure they sent me away, but they will roll over in their graves before they allow me to keep this baby."

"You think I haven't thought of any of that?" Mercedes sits up and raises her voice. This is the first time Mercedes has ever raised her voice. Quinn doesn't sit up, but she does give all of her attention to her girlfriend. "You think that I don't know that we are just two teenage girls? You think I haven't factored in your parents and where they fit into all of this. You are all I think about how I could not think about those things." Mercedes is full on crying now. Quinn moves to sit right next to Mercedes and places her hand on her thigh. Mercedes takes Quinn's hand in her own. "Lucy I just want to be with you and this baby, this baby is a part of you, and I want to keep him/her with us. I don't care that the odds are against us. I don't care about parents. We can make it work."

Quinn thought she was head-over-heels for Mercedes before but now she doesn't know what to think. She climbs on top of Mercedes and straddles her lap. Mercedes tries to speak but Quinn doesn't let her, she dives right in and starts attacking her lips fiercely. She moves from her lips to her jaw to her neck. Open mouth kisses turn to bites that turn into sucking. Mercedes' breathing becomes ragged. Quinn's hands move to cup Mercedes' breasts and she is grateful for the lack of a bra. Mercedes hands find Quinn's hair and they stay there for a few seconds before all her self-control disappears.

Mercedes tugs at the bottom of Quinn's shirt, she has to yank hard before Quinn gets the point and stops sucking on her neck to raise her arms. Mercedes takes Quinn in; she kisses her right breast, then left before looking into her eyes, "You're beautiful." She leans in and kisses Quinn on the lips. Quinn pulls back, "I want to see you." and she proceeds to lift Mercedes shirt over her head. Her chest begins to rise higher and higher with every breath as she raises her hand to cup one of Mercedes' large breasts, it feels good, so she uses her other hand to cup the other breast. Cupping turns into squeezing. Before she can do anything else Mercedes lifts Quinn up and gently lies her down on the bed. She looks into Quinn's eyes asking a question that cannot be voiced at the moment. As if Quinn can read her mind she nods her head. Mercedes leans down and kisses Quinn. She can feel Mercedes' breasts on her body and it feels so good. Quinn deepens the kiss which receives a moan from Mercedes.

Mercedes detaches her mouth from Quinn's and starts a kissing a trail down to her neck. Quinn's hands find Mercedes' hair and she latches on. Mercedes' trail of kissing and sucking continues until she reaches Quinn's right nipple. She gives it a few flicks of her tongue before she starts to suck. She sucks hard enjoying every moment of it while massaging Quinn's left breast. Quinn's grip tightens, "Ah… that feels really…ah…really good." At those words Mercedes moves her mouth to Quinn's left nipple, repeating her previous actions.

Mercedes is in love with Quinn, and although she hasn't said those three words aloud to her girlfriend, she hopes that Quinn can feel it now in this moment. Mercedes begins placing kisses all over Quinn's stomach putting so much love in each kiss; love for Quinn and love for the baby, the baby that she wants to call her own. When she reaches the band on Quinn's shorts, she pulls them down along with her underwear. She can see that Quinn is wet for her and turns her on. She looks at Quinn, she is panting hard, "You take yours off too baby" and she watches as Mercedes gets up to do just that. Quinn starts breathing even harder than before especially because Mercedes was biting her bottom lip and looking at Quinn like she wanted to devour her but she couldn't decide where to start.

Quinn wasn't about to wait for Mercedes to figure it out; she sits up grab Mercedes' face and starts kissing her deep and fast. She pulls Mercedes on top of her. Mercedes can tell that her girl is anxious so she pulls out of the kiss and says, "Spread your legs" Quinn releases a whimper and spreads her legs, Mercedes smiles before returning to the kiss. Her hands glide down Quinn's body and when it reaches its destination Mercedes can't wait to be inside of the girl that she loves. Quinn is so wet and she feels so good. She slips one finger inside and Quinn jerks, all her attention had been on Mercedes' tongue in her mouth that it came as a surprise; a nice surprise.

As Mercedes begins pumping in and out she moves her lips to Quinn's neck with the intentions of leaving a love bite. As Mercedes is biting and sucking she enters a second finger and Quinn screams her name "Mercedes… ah" this makes Mercedes move faster. Quinn is panting and moaning and repeating her girlfriends name and she is very loud as Mercedes continues her pumping. Mercedes is repeating something into Quinn's neck, but she can't hear it. Before she can say something about it Mercedes' lips are back on hers. Quinn digs her nails into Mercedes back because she is so close.

Both girls are panting and Mercedes is looking at Quinn who has her eyes shut and it's a site that she wants to see again and again, "Lucy baby open your eyes." Quinn is so close, she doesn't know if she can open them, "Ah, Mercy"

"For me baby, please open them." Quinn doesn't know where her strength comes from, but she opens her eyes, and when she does she is looking directly into Mercedes' eyes. She sees something that she has never seen before and before she can put her finger on it, Mercedes gives her the answer, "I love you." And there it was the thing that Quinn had never seen, the reason Mercedes has pull on her, the reason Quinn was so willing to give herself to Mercedes so easily. Mercedes is in love with her, and she is in love with Mercedes too. Quinn is in no state to respond to Mercedes with words because right after the revelation Mercedes rubs her clit, and with one last pump she is sent over the edge. Her eyes squeeze shut and her nails pierce Mercedes skin.

As Quinn comes down she releases her grip on Mercedes and Mercedes pulls out of Quinn. Quinn's breath is uneven and Mercedes kisses Quinn's neck, "I love you baby" before resting next to Quinn.

Quinn rolls over and places half her body on Mercedes; one leg thrown over Mercedes' lower half. She moves some hair to the side that is stuck to Mercedes face and looks at her adoringly. She traces Mercedes' lips with her index finger, "I love you Mercedes" and she kisses her with all that love.

"Luce…" Mercedes begins but Quinn interjects "Mercy, I didn't want to keep this baby because I was scared. I knew I would be no good as a single mom, but if you really want thins baby and have faith that we can take care of him/her then that is what we will do.

"Lucy I want you to want this baby too." Quinn kisses Mercedes again, "I do, I didn't but after everything you said, if our willing to take care of and call this baby your own then I can too. I want to keep this baby, our baby Mercedes." Mercedes smiles a smile that is so big and warm and hugs Quinn, "Our baby?"

"Our baby Mercy, I love you"

"I love you too"

…

* * *

**Ahhh longest chapter so far! What did you think. Your reviews fuel my fire so please don't be shy. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep in mind when reading this I used the Glee version of Aretha Franklin's song "Ain't No Way" from episode 2x17 "A Night of Neglect"**

* * *

Come Back to Me

Chapter 6

**January in Lima, Present Time, Senior Year.**

Quinn has been distant from Sam. When he asks to take her out she makes up excuses so she doesn't have to go. Tonight was the fifth night in a row that Quinn has told Sam that she couldn't go out. She claimed that a case of fatigue kept her from wanting to do anything for the past couple of weeks and apologizes for it. Sam doesn't say anything to her about the lack of dates and her lame excuse because he thinks she is just being a girl and that she needs her space and doesn't know how to ask him for it. Quinn still talks to him and is affectionate with him at school, so he guesses that she will come back around when she is ready. He doesn't push. Quinn has always been honest with him so he isn't worried, besides he just uses his free time for extra workouts, and he can't complain about that.

Quinn is cancelling dates with Sam because she doesn't think she can keep up the act for much longer. She is no longer able to stand Santana and Mercedes' relationship. She wants to be happy for her best friend. She knows that Santana could use someone good in her life, someone who truly loves her back, someone as great as Mercedes. When Brittany told Santana that she was just phase to her Santana was crushed. She never told Brittany, but Santana cried for weeks over her. She really loved her. Quinn let Santana cry on her shoulder. She didn't know but Quinn felt her pain. She knew what it was like to lose the one you loved. Quinn wanted to see her friend happy, she really did. She just didn't want her friend to be happy with Mercedes. Mercedes was hers, her Mercy, her one and only, and she planned on getting her back no matter what.

Quinn has been thinking about how she would approach Mercedes for weeks now. She know she needed take her time and not ambush Mercedes. She knows she hurt Mercedes when she left. Quinn hurt too, but she needed to give Mercedes time to adjust to Lima, time for Mercedes to soak her presence in, and she also needed time to get her own emotions together. She needed to make sure she was strong enough for their first conversation after over a year of separation.

She is lying on her bed clutching what looks like an ugly stuffed frog to her chest. Quinn could never figure out what the stuffed animal really was but if you tilt your head to the right, and close your left eye a frog is what you would see. She loves that frog. Mercedes won it for her at their school carnival in Seattle.

_By the time Mercedes finished her shift at the Glee table the carnival was almost over and all the nicer prizes were gone but she told Quinn she wanted to win something for her, and she did. She threw balls at milk jars and knocked them all down; she got three tries and did it in two. The student at the booth handed her the frog looking animal and when the girls scrunched up their faces he said, "I know guys, but it's the only one left." Mercedes takes the frog and kisses it. Both Quinn and the student look at her questioningly. "I just wanted to see if it would turn into a handsome prince, like in the books." Quinn takes the frog from Mercedes' hand and kisses her cheek, "Aww thanks baby, but I think that only works on real frogs. Besides I already have my princess, there is no need for a prince." She winks and causes Mercedes duck her head and blush._

It had been over a month since Quinn had left Mercedes that note in her locker. She had done it on impulse. Realizing that Santana and Mercedes were finally official, she needed to get to Mercedes somehow, get it in her head that Quinn hadn't been oblivious to her. Sitting up she decides that she will confront Mercedes face to face tonight. She knew she couldn't wait anymore. Lying in bed reminiscing wasn't helping her. She needed her girl. She got up got dressed and headed over to Mercedes' house thinking about their first real fight as a couple and hoping it would help her prepare for the fight she was about to have.

…

**February, Boarding School in Seattle, Sophomore Year. **

Mercedes bursts into their dorm room in search for something, "Hey baby I know I said I wouldn't see you until after the show, but of course I forget my makeup." The glee club was putting on a show to raise money for charity. The school could afford to pay for all of their Glee Club needs so they put on shows to help others. When Mercedes found what she was looking for she turns around and sees her girlfriend for the first time since entering their room. Quinn is sitting on her bed and she looks happy, but a different happy. She walks over to her "Hey you look different, did something happen today?"Quinn wanders how Mercedes can tell something about her be just looking at her for one second, she smiles because only somebody who is in love with her can know her like that. "I got a call from my mom today."

Mercedes hoped that that isn't the reason why her girl is so happy, "Okay, wow. How did that go?"

"It went really well actually. She asked about the baby, about how I'm doing, I even told her about you." Mercedes' face was not a pleased one, "What, why are you looking like that?"

Mercedes steps away from Quinn, "Excuse me if I'm not as happy about this situation. Did she even bother to apologize for sending you away? For not making sure you get proper care, for leaving you high and dry?" Mercedes tone is harsh.

Quinn stands up, ready to argue with her girlfriend, "Well she said that the wished things could have turned out differently and that she can't wait to see me. She said that she and my father have come around to the fact that I am having a baby and that they want to be with me for the birth."

"And you really believe that? You really believe that your prim and proper conservative parents have come around to the fact that you're having a baby at sixteen; the fact that you're dating a girl, a black girl, that you're in love with that black girl, and that you plan on raising the baby with her?"

"Yes, why is that so hard for you to believe?"

Mercedes shouts, "Why isn't it hard for you to believe?"

"You aren't the only one that can have a loving family Mercedes" Quinn shouts back.

"Is that what this is about? Honestly Lucy really? You are my family now you know that. My family is in love with you. Trust me they tell me all the time. I don't think that you should be so willing to trust yours especially because of what they did to you. You don't find anything strange about this, nothing at all?"

"I'm not stupid Mercedes. I asked my mother about the sudden change, she said that they have been going to therapy since I left. They got help to see things from my point of view, and when I told her about you she sounded happy that I was able to find somebody I can depend on while I'm here, happy that I wasn't completely alone."

Mercedes doesn't say anything. She just shrugs her shoulders as if she saying "so what"

"They can help us too. Take some pressure off of us and your parents; they also gave the school the okay for me to end my semester early so we don't have to lie about it now."

Now Mercedes was furious, "You told her about our plans? So your parents know that we are doing extra work to get out of school mid April? She knows that we are going to be living in LA in my parents' house with the baby until you finish high school? Did you tell her what we're having?"

"Yes I told her everything, it's not like we were keeping it a secret. Everyone at this school knows and the entire Jones family knows. Why is a problem that I told my parents?"

"Why would you…you really don't see how this could hurt me, how this could hurt us? You didn't think to talk to me before doing any of this. We didn't need your parents help for the past four months and we don't need their help now. They are playing tricks with you I know it. People don't change overnight, it takes time, and they haven't had enough of it."

Quinn is crying now, "It wasn't overnight and why are you being this way Mercedes?"

Mercedes gestures to herself in disbelief, "Me, we don't need your parents. Why don't you think that I'm enough for you? I'm late I have to go." And with that she grabs her makeup and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a crying Quinn standing in the middle of their room. Mercedes allows herself to cry until she reaches the auditorium. When she reaches the rest of the glee club members they could tell that something was wrong from her red eyes and puffy cheeks but before they could inquire she puts a hand up and tells them, "Don't ask" and they don't, they all continue to get ready for the show.

Quinn's eyes are beat red and she can't stop crying she is thinking, "How could Mercedes think that she isn't enough for me? Mercedes has been my everything for four months and she will be everything for the rest of my life. She knows that. Why is she so threatened by my parents? Maybe I should have spoken to her first, but still… My mother even cried on the phone and that has never happened before. I know I can trust her, I can trust her right…. Well even if my parents go back to their old beliefs it doesn't matter because I'm never leaving Mercedes." These thoughts roll over and over in her head. When she finally stops crying she wipes her face and looks at the clock. "Shit I've already missed most of the show." She rushes to change her clothes and put on her makeup. When she makes it to the auditorium she finds her seat in the third row center next to R.J. and his new girlfriend. He doesn't say anything but he knew something was wrong when Quinn didn't show up at the start of the show, and he can clearly see that something is wrong now that Quinn is finally here, Quinn just looks straight ahead.

The M.C. announces the last solo number, "Now usually the last solo number goes to a senior vet of our club, but because this lady is finishing her semester early and will not be going to nationals with us, or returning next year, how could we not give the last solo slot to our power house vocalist. She is one of a kind and we will miss her greatly, so without further a due will everyone please put their hands together for Miss Mercedes Jones." The whole entire audience applauds. When Mercedes walks out to the center of the stage Quinn's jaw is floored, her girl looks breath taking. In a dress that stops right above her knees and the blue sequins make her shine. She even has that feather clip in her hair that Quinn gave her for Christmas.

Mercedes steps to the mike, "Hello everyone, my name is Mercedes Jones and I'll be singing this song for someone very special in my life. I hope you enjoy." The music starts and when Mercedes starts singing the audience is in awe.

_"_Ain't no way for me to love you/If you won't let me" Quinn is staring at Mercedes and the word, "Breathtaking" leaves her lips. R.J. looks over at her and smiles but her attention remains on her girl. Mercedes continues and she gets even more beautiful with every word. Her attention is not on Quinn or on anyone else in the crowed, but somewhere in the distance. The audience can feel every word she is saying. She continues to sing and then there is that moment when she stairs directly at Quinn and their eyes lock, "Stop trying to be someone you're not/And if you need me love you say, say you do/ Don't you know that I need you?" Mercedes is singing to Quinn and only Quinn. Some of the audience members follow her line of sight and they too begin to look at Quinn and smile. One woman in the audience whispers to her friend, "Well isn't that sweet"

Quinn sucks in her lips and a tear leaves her eye. Mercedes sings the last four lines, "Ain't no way, baby/ (Ain't no way)/ It ain't no way for me to love you/ If you won't let me" She closes her eyes when the song is finished, the stage lights dim, and the crowed erupts in a standing ovation. She says, "thank you" into the mike before exiting the stage.

Before the rest of the Glee Club return to the stage to perform their final number Quinn wipes her eye and turns to R.J. "Hey, it was good seeing you guys, but I have to go. I'm not feeling well." R.J. can see that Quinn is lying, but he will pump his little sister for information when they go out for dinner. Quinn returns to her dorm room and cry's herself to sleep.

…

Mercedes returns from dinner a little after midnight. She changes into a tank top and shorts, turns off Quinn's tiny night light, and out of instinct she goes to lie behind Quinn. Before she touches the bed she remembers that they are in a fight and goes to lie down in her own bed. The girls have not slept a part since the first time they kissed which makes Mercedes restless. She rolls around in her bed trying to get comfortable wishing she had Quinn to hold, but she is still mad that Quinn can't understand why she is upset. Eventually she finds sleep.

It's two in the morning when Quinn stirs awake. It takes her a minute before her eyes adjusts to the dark lighting. She knows Mercedes is back without even looking over at her side because she always turns off the tiny night light, Quinn thought she hid well at the side of her bed. She smiles to herself before gets out of bed. She goes to her dresser draw and pulls a brown paper bag out before she walks over to Mercedes' bed. She turns on the desk light and she can tell that Mercedes was restless because there is a little crinkle on her forehead. She kisses the crinkle and rubs Mercedes' head, "Mercedes baby wake up." She kisses her head again, "Wake up." She moves a little but does not wake up. Quinn leans down and starts kissing Mercedes' lips. She continues to kiss her until she finally starts to respond. Mercedes isn't up yet but her lips start to move with Quinn's. She thinks she is dreaming. She pulls Quinn closer to her and even begins to deepen the kiss, she releases a moan and her hands start reaching for parts of Quinn's body. Quinn is getting hot, but before things get too out of hand Quinn pulls out of the kiss chest heaving up and down, "Wow." She clears her throat and shakes Mercedes, "Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercedes wake up."

Mercedes wakes up with a jolt, her body shoots up and she is sitting on her bed. "What, What, are you okay, is the baby okay, what's the matter?"

"Hey calm down. I'm fine." Mercedes closes her eyes and shakes her head, "What is it Lucy?"

"Don't be that way."

"Tell me how should I be?"

"Will you just listen to me" Quinn is pleading with her eyes. Mercedes nods her head, "Okay"

Quinn sits on the bed next to her girlfriend, eyes cast down on the paper bag in her hand. "You know you're wrong. You are enough for me. I love you Mercedes I really do. I know I have a tendency to be insecure and worried about what other people think about me, but there is one thing I will never doubt or feel uncertain about, and that's your love for me and my love for you." She turns a little and lifts her head to look at Mercedes. "When my mom called today I wasn't thinking about you or the baby, the only thing I could think about was that fact that she and my dad were finally making an effort to try and understand me. My whole life I wasn't allowed to color outside the lines, and when I finally do in the biggest way possible they ship me off to a boarding school. I was happy that they're trying, and that's all I ever really wanted from them; for them to at least try." She intertwines her hand with Mercedes', "I stopped being upset with them on November 24th." Do you know why I stopped holding a grudge for my parents on that date?"

Mercedes looks down at their intertwined hands, squeezes, and smiles, "Because I told you I loved you." Quinn lifts their hands and plans a kiss on Mercedes' hand, "Because you told me you loved me, because you declared your love for our baby, because that's when I knew that I wouldn't have anything to worry about because I had you." Mercedes' eyes are getting cloudy. "There is no need to feel threatened by my parent's sudden involvement because no one compares to you and no one can keep me from loving you. I am madly in love with you" She leans in to kiss Mercedes on the lips; the kiss is pure and gentle. Their faces stay close when they part. "Lucy I'm just scared."

"Scared of what baby?"

"What if your parents are lying, from what you have told me about them, how can I trust them?" Quinn unlocks their hands to wipe a tear that has fallen from Mercedes' eye and kisses the spot where the tear had been. "Aren't you the one that said everyone deserves a chance, so just give my parents a chance, for me?"

"I knew my words would come back to bite me in the ass... I can promise that I'll try, for you."

Quinn pecks Mercedes' lips, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you." Mercedes is giggling, "I said I'd try, and I love you too."

Quinn opens the brown bag in her hand and pulls out a long box. "I was saving this for Valentine's Day but I thought you could use it now." She hands the box to Mercedes and watches as her face lights up, "Lucy this beautiful." In the box there is a white gold diamond key necklace. The head of the key is in the shape of a heart and on top of that heart there is a smaller heart with an extra diamond on top to make it look like a crown. "When I saw it I knew I had to get it. I especially like it because the top heart reminds me of a crown, a crown fit for my queen."

Mercedes kisses Quinn on the lips. "You're beautiful. Thank you." Quinn takes the necklace out of the box and gestures towards Mercedes' neck, "May I?" Mercedes leans down so that Quinn can clasp it around her neck. She admires her new gift, "This must have been expensive." Quinn slaps Mercedes' leg playfully, "Hey don't worry about that. Just know that now you have a tangible version of the key to my heart." Quinn scrunches her nose, "haha cheese ball"

"Hey you love me and my cheese"

"I do. I really do."

Quinn clears her throat, "You know before you woke up you were getting pretty hands on with me" she raises an eyebrow. Mercedes covers her face with slight embarrassment, "That wasn't a dream?"

Quinn starts fanning herself, "It most certainly was not a dream. What kinds of things do you dream about doing with me?"

"Well…" Mercedes kisses Quinn on one cheek, then the other cheek. She then takes her hands and uses the tips of her fingers to ghost down Quinn's arms. Quinn is holding her breath. When she reaches the bottom of Quinn's shirt she doesn't have to ask anything because Quinn lifts her arms automatically. Mercedes fingertips begin to ghost over Quinn's chest and leans in really close so that their lips are almost touching, "Why tell you…" She licks Quinn's lips, "When I can show you."

…

**Present Day Lima**

When Mercedes opens the door her eyes widen before she says, "Hey Santana my dad is calling, can I call you back?… yeah I know... haha I will, okay bye." Mercedes looks to Quinn and says with no pleasure in her voice, "Lucy, oh wait its Quinn now right. What are you doing here?" Already anticipating attitude from Mercedes, Quinn came prepared. She decided on the 20 minute walk to Mercedes' house that she wasn't going to back down; no matter how ugly things got.

"We need to talk."

Mercedes is standing with her hands crossed, tapping her foot, she rolled her eyes, "Well you lost that right when you broke my heart."

Pleading with her eyes, "Please, Mercy." Mercy, it was Quinn's nickname for Mercedes. She hadn't heard that name since the last time Quinn used it, and that was over a year ago. Mercedes hung her head and after a minute she replies, "Okay" She gestures for Quinn to enter the house. When she closes the door she passes Quinn and begins walking up the stairs, "Where are you going?" Mercedes turns around, if looks could kill, Quinn would be close to death.

"We can't stay down here. My dad will be home later and if he sees you he will kill you. I'm not joking" Quinn does one of those cartoon gulps out of fear and nods her head rapidly, "Okay, where's you mom"

"She is back in LA on business." She nods her head and follows Mercedes to her bedroom, a place she has dreamed about being in for far too long. It smells just like the girl, lavender and a hint of strawberry, it's almost too overwhelming for her. When Mercedes sits on her bed Quinn gestures to the desk chair, "May I?" Mercedes nods her head.

Nothing is said for a few minutes. Quinn is too busy taking in her surroundings and Mercedes is too busy grilling Quinn, but she eventually decides to break the ice first, "So Quinn why are you here." Quinn winces when Mercedes calls her by her middle name. A name she kept secret from the girl. It doesn't sound right when she says it.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? That's your name right; Quinn."

"Actually Lucy is my name. I started going by my middle name Quinn in high school. I got a new look and I wanted a change."

"So why didn't you introduce yourself as Quinn in Seattle?"

"Because I was pregnant and needed another change…It's no big deal, I'm still me and that's not why I'm here." Mercedes scoffs because she thinks that in this whole fucked up mess whether or not Quinn prefers to go by her first name or middle name, it really isn't the big issue here.

"Why are you here Lucy?" Quinn cracks a smile on the inside.

"Mercedes I never stopped loving you. It breaks my heart to see you with someone else when you should be with me." Mercedes throws her head back and gets lost in a fit of laughter. "You have some nerve." Before Quinn can speak again Mercedes adds, "You broke my heart Lucy. When you left it felt like you ripped my heart right out of my chest and stomped all over it. I was messed up for a long time Lucy. Then by some one-in-a-million chance I wind up living in the same town as you and you pretend you don't know me for months, and now you want to tell me you still love me? Now? Now that I finally figured out how to stop loving you and maybe start to love someone else?" Mercedes begins clapping her hands "Bravo Lucy because this is just great."

Mercedes has tears running down her face and her breathing is heavy. Quinn held back her tears. She scooted closer to Mercedes in her rolling chair and Mercedes stands to move out of her reach. "No, don't touch me, you don't get to touch me. After what you did, I can't even believe I have you in my room right now, my parents would flip, R.J. wouldn't know what to do with me, my therapist will think I've gone crazy again, I've been avoiding you for months and I thought I would be ready to talk to you when the time came, but I was so wrong, so, so wrong, I can't handle this, I thought I could but I can't, I can't, I can't handle this…" Mercedes has been pacing back and forth and rambling to herself. It looks like she is having an anxiety attack and Quinn's heart continues to break.

"Mercedes look at me, Mercedes listen to me, MERCEDES, MERCEDES!" By the time she shouts the girls name for the last time she is standing in front of her both hands grabbing Mercedes' arms. Mercedes looks out of it. "Breath baby just breath, in and out, in and out remember." It registers to Mercedes that Quinn just called her baby, and at that moment her legs give way. As she falls to the ground Quinn follows. Her hands are now wrapped around Mercedes tightly. "What happened why did you leave me? Where's our baby? You said I was enough, what happened?" Her head is on Quinn's chest and she is whaling hysterically. Quinn is unable to hold back her tears. She has never seen Mercedes in such a state and its killing her. "Mercedes no, it wasn't like that. It wasn't you. I love you baby I love you."

…

**Mid May, LA Hospital Delivery Room, Sophomore Year**

"Ahhhhh Mercedes if this baby doesn't come out now I'm going to make you go in there and pull it out yourself"

…

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed. Don't be shy review!**

**Special thanks to Drako The Kid, cr8ziigulr, thinkur101, beach trumpet, and guests for commenting. It means a lot :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the wait, I hate that it took me over two weeks to update, but here it is! Please enjoy and review.**

Come Back to Me

Chapter 7

**Mid May, LA Hospital Delivery Room, Sophomore Year**

"Ahhhhh Mercedes if this baby doesn't come out now I'm going to make you go in there and pull it out yourself"

Quinn's water broke while the girls were taking a break from walking around the mall.

_They are sitting on a bench outside eating pretzels when Quinn informs Mercedes, "Umm baby, I think I'm about to have our baby." Mercedes with a mouth full of pretzel and slight panic in her eye says, "What?"_

_"Look down." When she does she can see the wet patch on Quinn's dress. She spits the pretzel out and starts jumping up and down, "Lucy your about to have our baby. Our baby is coming." She stops jumping to plant kisses all over Quinn's face and on her lips, "Why aren't you singing and dancing with me?" Quinn is grateful that Mercedes isn't panicking because the baby is a few weeks early. She smiles up at her, "Because if I jump up and down the baby will fall out you goof." Both girls laugh, "No but really Mercy let's get to the hospital before the baby decides to inflict unbearable pain on me and my vagina." Mercedes seems to have gotten a reality check because she goes into super mom mode. "Right we have to get to the hospital, ahh I have to call my mom, okay I can do that on the way to the car. Do you want to walk with me to get the car or wait here? You know what forget it, wait here, don't move, and don't panic. I will be right back with the car, ahh I am so excited, mwah." She plants a kiss on Quinn's head before she races to get her car. Quinn doesn't even get to say anything before she leaves. She looks down at her belly and rubs it, "What are we going to do with your crazy mama?"_

_From the time Quinn gets into the car things go from zero to sixty pretty quickly. When they arrive at the hospital Quinn is rushed to a delivery room, the baby is almost ready to come out. Both sets of parents are waiting for the girls when they arrive. Quinn's parents had arrived in LA two days before. They came early just in case the baby decided to arrive early. Mercedes has not taken a liking to Quinn's parents and she doesn't do the best job of hiding it, but she remains civil and is respectful enough to call them when Quinn goes into labor. When Quinn is rushed into a room Mercedes quickly lets the parents know what happened before she rushes to be by her side._

_"Where's Mercedes, ouch, ah, Mercedes, I need her where is she." Quinn is shouting at the nurse who hands her a hospital gown. Mercedes rushes into the room. "I'm here baby, right here."_

_"Don't leave me alone ah, the baby is coming."_

_"Aww sweaty I know, I know. Here I'm going to help you change, but we need to be fast." Mercedes looks over at the nurse who nods her head, letting her know that they really do need to move quickly. She exits the room so that they can have some privacy. "It hurts. Why does it hurt so much?" Quinn is crying and clutching her stomach, making it hard for Mercedes to change her clothes. "I know baby, I know, but look at me. Breathe in and out, in and out. Remember what we learned, in and out." Quinn is looking into Mercedes' eyes when her breathing starts to get under control. "That's right just focus on me, in and out." Mercedes uses this calm moment to quickly get Quinn out of her street clothes and into the hospital gown. When she is lying back in her bed she turns to go and get the nurse, but before she can get far Quinn grabs her hand and squeezes it almost unbearably hard, her eyes are piercing into Mercedes' eyes, "Mercedes I love you, you know that right?" she nods her head, "So don't take this the wrong way but Ahhhhh Mercedes if this baby doesn't come out now I'm going to make you go in there and pull it out yourself"_

…

Mercedes understands and she kind of feels bad for her girl, "Okay baby, it's going to be alright, but before anybody can deliver anything, you have to let my hand go so I can get the nurse, okay?" Quinn doesn't let go. "Baby I know you're scared, but the baby is coming and I need to get help okay, I will be right back." Quinn is reluctant to let go, but when she does Mercedes runs to get help.

When Mercedes gets back she goes right to Quinn's side to hold her hand. The midwife informs the girls that Quinn is ready to push. Quinn is breathing heavily, "Where is your mom?" The girls agreed that they wanted Mercedes' mom in the room for support. Liv makes the girls feel safe and they wanted her there for support. "I'm right here girls, right here, alright now let's push." She goes to stand on the other side of Quinn and when she grabs her hand, Quinn gives her first push. "Ahhh" the noise is loud. "Okay Lucy that was good but on this next one push a little harder."

"You can do it baby I'm right here." Quinn pushes again, and again, and again, she starts to cry, "Is it almost over? It hurts"

"It's almost over Lucy you're doing great, just one more big push okay, ready and push."

"Ahhhh" and mixed with her last scream were the screams of a brand new baby girl. "You did it baby, look she's here, she is finally here." Liv tells Mercedes to go and cut the cord so that they can get the baby cleaned up. Mercedes cuts the cord and stands at the edge of the bed craning her neck to see what the midwife is doing to the baby on the other side of the room. Quinn is looking too. "It's okay girls she is just making sure the baby is okay and getting her cleaned up.

Everything happens so fast because the next thing Mercedes knows is that her new baby girl is now in her hands, "She is beautiful" She looks up when she hears a snap. Liv has pulled out her Polaroid camera, "Look over here Mercedes say cheese" she smiles for the camera then walks over to Quinn who is waiting for both of her girls. Mercedes places the baby into Quinn's arms. "She is finally here Mercy."

"And she looks just like her mom" Unlike Quinn the baby has light hazel eyes. Mercedes kisses Quinn on her forehead and another snap is heard. "Mom what's with the old school camera?"

"What you get instant pictures! What's wrong with that, smile girls!" Mercedes leans into Quinn and both girls give their biggest smiles. They look so happy. "Okay I'll give you two girls a few minutes alone. I'm going to update the folks on your progress. Come get us when you guys are ready."

"Thanks mom"

"Thanks Liv" Quinn has to hand Mercedes to baby while the midwife cleans her up. When she leaves Quinn musters up enough energy to scoot over so that Mercedes can sit. "Look at her L. she is perfect." Mercedes leans down and kisses Quinn on the lips. "I love you, thank you for her." Quinn is feeling so happy in this moment. "I love you too baby." The girls don't say anything for a while because they are just taking in the moment. Quinn is staring at Mercedes who is staring at their baby girl who looks like she is sleeping, "What should we name her?" With her eyes still on her baby Mercedes answers, "Ummm I still think we should go with Mercedes Jr." both girls laugh.

The girls had spoken numerous times about baby names but have failed to actually choose one. They decided to put it off until they met their baby hoping that the answer would work itself out. "Mercedes look at me." Quinn places a hand on Mercedes' arm, "I think we should go with Faith. If you didn't have faith in me, faith in us, we wouldn't be where we are right now. When I say faith I think of you, and I think it would be a perfect name for our baby girl." Mercedes falls even more in love, she looks down at the baby "What do you say baby girl, is Faith your name?" The baby moves her body slightly, eyes still closed, "Faith it is."

Mercedes kisses Quinn on the lips, "You're beautiful and I love you."

Quinn smiles, "I know you do."

There is a knock on the door; both of Mercedes' parents make their way in with Judy, Quinn's mom Quinn's father had to take a business call. Mercedes' dad, Ray, speaks first, "Hey girls we just wanted to get a quick visit in before they take the baby to the nursery and before Lucy passes out from exhaustion!"

"Awww look at them Ray, I told you they look like the cutest things ever." The parents gather around the bed to get a good look at the three girls. Mercedes stands to hand the baby over to her mom. "Hi, everyone say hello to Faith."

They all aww Ray speaks first, "Faith, that is a great name girls."

Judy, who has been smiling the whole time comments, "Faith Fabray; that sounds nice."

"Actually mom it's Jones, Faith Jones. I want her to have Mercedes' last name." The three Jones' in the room all whip their heads to look at Quinn and at the same time they all say, "What?" in disbelief. This was news to Mercedes the couple had not discussed this; she figured if the girls got married in the future their names would be hyphened. Judy did not look pleased but no one was paying any attention to her.

Quinn directs her attention to Mercedes "I want the baby to have your last name. We are together right? If you were a man this wouldn't even be a question, and I don't want to hyphen my name. When we get married in the distant future I'll be a Jones too. I'm actually a little jealous that Faith gets to have your name first."

Mercedes is speechless. "You don't have to say anything baby, just give me a kiss and let me see the baby, because I'm really tired and I don't think I can keep my eyes open for much longer." Quinn's request is granted and five minutes later she is passed out.

…

Its two days later. Quinn is holding Faith and Mercedes is sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed. "You know Mercedes if we are going to go home today you are going to have to leave the hospital for little while, just to get our things. I need my clothes and Faith needs her car seat."

"I know, but I don't want to leave you."

"We will be fine baby I promise. Besides the sooner you leave the sooner we can be home in our own bed. I don't want to be here anymore Mercy. I want to go home with you" Mercedes stands up to kiss Quinn on the forehead, "Okay baby. I'll go." As Mercedes makes her way to the door Quinn reminds her that they will be just fine.

About ten minutes after Mercedes has left, Judy walks into the hospital room. When she doesn't see Mercedes she asks, "Where is your girl friend?"

Quinn thinking it is strange that her mother didn't great her or the baby when she walked in answers, "Hello to you too mom, she went to get our things. Faith and I are going home today."

Judy laughs, "You know Quinn you are absolutely right, you are going home today." Before Quinn can say anything else Judy pulls out her phone, "Hello yeah, she is gone, no we don't have a lot of time, maybe 30 minutes, come now." Judy directs her attention back to Quinn, "This is what's going to happen; your father will be here in ten minutes. You are going to get dressed, get the baby dressed and then we are leaving. If we happen to pass those Dr. Parents of your 'girlfriend' you are going to tell them that we, your father and I are taking you to their house so that their daughter won't have to make an extra trip."

Quinn is alarmed now and holding Faith a little too tightly, "What's going on here. What are you doing?"

"Did you really think that we were going to let our only daughter live this life, a baby at 16, and a lesbian for that matter? No, we are going back to Lima and we are going back today. We have told people that you spent the year with an aging relative. I told them that this was your last chance to spend time with them. Now it's time for you to come home, be a cheerio and return to being the most popular girl in Lima, and don't even think about screaming or making a scene because if you do I will send the police on your little girlfriends family so fast they won't know what to do."

Quinn doesn't understand anything that is happening, "The cops?"

"Yes the cops. Tell them all about how her parents made you leave school early without our permission. How we couldn't find you for weeks after, and when we do you are living in their house."

"bu…but you gave me permission to leave."

"No I didn't. I flew to Seattle a week after you left school. I wanted to surprise you with a visit, well imagine my surprise when I find out that you're not there. The school assumed that I was aware of what was going on, so they let you go. I made a scene threatening to sue the school for everything they had, but I said I settle for them telling me where you were and to testify against the Jones' if ever there came a time."

"Well you wasted your time because they can't go to jail for taking care of me."

"Maybe not but I have friends that can make their lives a living hell."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I can."

Quinn's father opens the door followed by a large Italian fellow. The guy has a scar above his eye and is very tall. He scares Quinn. "Here put these on, Judy take the baby. Hurry up, let's go."

Quinn is crying and holding Faith as close as possible, "No don't touch my baby. I'm not going."

Quinn's father raises his voice, "You see this guy, his name is Joey and he's a cop, not the nice kind. It would be a real shame if something were to happen to your girlfriend on her way back to the hospital. One call, all he needs to do is make one call and she will be the one in the hospital bed and there is no guarantee that she would make it. I know your mother threatened you with a silly lawsuit, but I don't have time for that and it's pointless. If you don't want anything to happen to your friend you're going to come and you're coming now. I'm not saying this again, get dressed now."

Quinn's entire body is shaking; Judy takes Faith and puts clothes on her and places her into a car seat. She then helps Quinn put on her clothes because she can barely move with all the shaking that she is doing.

"Okay Judy, Quinn, let's go."

Quinn through her tears and shakes finds her voice, "For Christ sake can you give me a minute." Judy looks at her husband and decides for the couple, it almost looks like Judy doesn't agree with how her husband is handling the situation, "Sure sweetie just a minute though." Quinn kneels down until she is face to face with Faith who had thankfully stayed quiet this entire time. "Hey baby girl. I know you wish your mama was here right now, I do too. I don't know what's going to happen after this, but I promise you that we will find our way back to her no matter what, but right now we have to keep mama safe okay. So we are going to go with my parents but it's just until I can figure out how we are going to get away okay." Quinn wipes her face with her hand and placed a kiss on Faiths forehead, "I love you baby girl." Quinn rushed over to the desk draw and picks up three of the four Polaroid pictures that were left in there. She kisses the last photo and says, "I love you Mercedes" before placing it back in the draw. She puts two photos in her bra and she hides the other in the blanket that is wrapped around Faith. Quinn's father opens the door and it makes her jump, "Let's go."

While Quinn is signing out of the hospital there is no sign of either of the Dr. Jones's. She isn't sure if she is grateful for that. When they drive away from the hospital Quinn assumes that they are on their way to the airport, so when the car stops at a hotel she asks, "What are we doing here?" Her father answers, "We aren't doing anything." That's when Joey, who has been driving behind the Fabray's the entire time, opens the pack seat door on the side of the car that Faith is on. He has to yank the car seat out of Quinn's hands, "No, get away, what are you doing?" He takes the baby and enters a hotel.

Quinn is shouting, "What are you doing, where is he taking my baby?"

"What baby, you don't have a baby. Where taking you home from visiting an aging relative and that's the end of that."

"Mom are you just going to sit there. I know you guys can be cruel, but really ripping my child out of my arms, how evil are you." Quinn is hysterical "Please, don't take my baby." Judy has been quiet since her threat against the Jones family, and she remains quiet now, "Oh now you don't have anything to say. You're pathetic"

Its Quinn's fathers turn to shout "Silence there will be no more talk of this." Quinn doesn't say anything because her father's face in this moment is the face of evil. She retreats to the corner of the back seat and curls into a ball wondering if this really was her life.

…

Mercedes is back at the hospital. It took her about an hour to drive home, shower, change, and gather the things that Faith and Quinn needed. She also stopped to pick up a snack for Quinn. She slowly opens the door, "Hey baby, I know it took me a little longer than you probably thought, but I stop…" When Mercedes opened the door completely she is confused. Where are Quinn and Faith? A nurse passes by, "Excuse me nurse Kelly, have you seen Lucy and the baby?"

"Oh yes, she left about 45minutes ago"

"Left?"

"Yes she signed out; she said that her parents were taking her home."

"Really?"

"Yes, and then she said thank you and goodbye." Mercedes thanked the nurse before rushing back into the hospital room. She gathered Quinn's dirty clothes and opened the desk draw. There was only one picture left. What happened to the other three pictures? In the picture she is kissing Quinn on the forehead while Quinn is holding the baby a few minutes after being born. Both look like the definition of happy, glad to be with their new baby girl. Mercedes picks up the picture and starts to panic. She runs to the nurse's desk and asks them to page one of her parents.

She is pacing back and forth in Quinn's hospital room when her mother walks in, "Mercedes honey, what is it?"

"Lucy is gone."

"What do you mean she is gone?"

"Mom she is gone, the nurse said that she left with her parents, that they were taking her home."

Liv didn't understand the problem, "So they took her home."

"Not our home. I went to our house to get her clothes and Faiths car seat, so that I could take them home. I was taking her to our home. Her parents didn't take her there; they took her home, to her home in Ohio."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they are evil people, I knew it; I knew they were bad people. I knew before I met them, but she made me promise. She made me and I didn't want too. Why would she do that? Why would she listen to them? I don't understand. I told her that I would take care of her. I told her that and that wasn't enough, I wasn't enough." Mercedes is talking through tears. She is no longer talking to her mother, but just talking, thinking out loud. Liv has never seen her baby girl this way. Mercedes has always been strong and now she is crumbling right in front of her. Mercedes sits down on the bed, "Mom what am I going to do?"

Liv moves to sit next to her baby girl and wraps her arms around her, "We can find her Mercedes"

"No we can't I already tried to find information on her parents and the only thing I could find is that her dad is a successful businessman in Ohio and her mother is a house wife. They live in Ohio but it doesn't say where, she wouldn't even tell me where. It's like their family doesn't want people to find them, Lucy doesn't have a Facebook page or a profile page of any kind."

"Well neither do you sweetie"

"Yeah but I wasn't a popular cheerleader in high school. I don't need a webpage to keep in touch with my five friends from home, and she doesn't have a phone because her parents took it away when she left for Seattle. Besides I never needed to call her because we were always together, it never crossed our minds to get a phone." Liv doesn't know what to say. "Mom they took my baby, Faith was my baby too mom, no matter what anybody says. I was in love with her before I even met her. She has my last name mom. I don't understand why is this happening to me mom?" Mercedes continues to cry and her mother whispers, "It's going to be okay" over and over.

…

The first two months after Quinn left Mercedes spent most of her time locked in her room surrounded by Quinn's and Faiths things. She spent a lot of time looking down into an empty crib, touching and smelling Faiths would be clothes, and doing the same with Quinn's clothes. Thinking about the one she loved and the baby girl she only got to spend two days with. When R.J. arrived home he was heartbroken for his little sister, she was his best friend. He tried to get Mercedes to understand that Quinn wouldn't just leave her, something made her leave and she agreed with him, for a little while.

For the first two months or so she blamed Judy and Quinn's father for taking Quinn and Faith away from her, then that thought turned into Mercedes believing that Quinn didn't try hard enough to stay. She felt that Quinn didn't fight to stay and that if she really wanted to be with her, she would still be in LA with her.

Mercedes had been fixated on all of the baby items that were in her room and refused to throw them out like she did with everything that belonged to Quinn. Both her parents and R.J. had to force their way in to Mercedes' room to get rid of the items for her. Liv held Mercedes down while the men loaded the crib, the car seat, the rattles, bottles, pacifiers, and everything else baby related into the car. They donated everything to charity. Mercedes was infuriated with her parents and her brother. She stopped talking to them for weeks.

When it came time for R.J to return to college Mercedes didn't even say goodbye. Instead of returning to her boarding school in Seattle, she re-enrolled at her old high school. Her old friends were happy to have her back in class, but she was anything but. It was their senior year, and they were happy they could spend it with Mercedes. That excitement lasted for less than a week because Mercedes stopped going to school after the first three days.

She spent all of her time alone. Staring at a Polaroid picture of her old life and clutching a key that used to hang around her neck. Dreaming about what should have been. When her parents were informed that Mercedes stopped going to school they tried to force her to go, but that ended in arguments and tears. Mercedes told them that she just needed time. Time to heal, time to figure out which way was up again. So her parents told her that she could take the year off from school as long as she started seeing a therapist and did something to occupy her time during the day.

Mercedes started going to therapy but it took her a little longer to find something stimulating enough to occupy her time. The first two sessions were spent with Mercedes clutching her key and staring into the distance. Mercedes finally spoke in the third session, eyes on the key in her hand "I know you and my parents think I'm crazy, but I'm not. I'm in love with a girl who doesn't love me as much as I love her, or loved I don't know. I haven't seen my baby girl in 6 months and I only got to spend two days with her, two days, and the 24th of November is coming up. My parents and my brother really expect me to keep it together? Do you think you can really help me keep it together?" Mercedes starts to laugh, "I'm not crazy, I'm in pain. My heart hurts everyday and people really expect me to keep it together."

After that first session Mercedes began talking more and more. Therapy really helped her sort out her emotions and she eventually found something to occupy her time. She started volunteering at the hospital three days a week in the baby wing. Her parents didn't think it was a good idea, and therapist was afraid it would set her back, but Mercedes didn't care. Helping take care of the newborns did remind her of Faith, but she wanted to be there for some reason. Her parents watched her while she worked and it broke their hearts. They could tell that Mercedes was sad all the time, even when she was smiling, they knew she was still hurting.

It was June when Mercedes' father got a call from his doctor friend Craig in Lima, Ohio. Craig manages a private practice and was in need of a new general surgeon. He had asked Ray many times in the past if he would move to Lima, but he always said no, however this time he said yes. He thought that Mercedes could use a change of scenery for a while, or at least until she left for college. Ray agreed to take the job, but only for a year. He really loved the hospital he worked for in LA, and he knew that his wife wouldn't move to a place like Lima permanently.

It was decided that Mercedes and Ray would move to Lima for the year and Liv would travel to visit, but she continued to work in LA. Ray and Liv didn't give Mercedes a choice in the matter, which was okay with her because she thought a change would be good too. Although she wasn't sure that Ohio would be the best place. Quinn lived in Ohio somewhere and the thought of seeing her, even if it was a less than one percent chance of that happening, the thought alone made her nervous. Mercedes had stopped starting at the Polaroid picture all day, and she stopped clutching her key nonstop, and got out of the house and socialized, but what would happen is she saw Quinn again?

…

**January in Lima, Present Time, Senior Year.**

The girls are still on the floor. Mercedes calmed down enough to tell Quinn what her life was like without her and vice versa, "When I got back to Lima I wanted to get in contact with you but my parents watched me like a hawk and I was in a really bad place. They literally ripped Faith out of my arms and threatened to kill you. I was a powerless emotional wreck. After a while I figured that the only way I would get away from my parents is if I start to play their game. So I went to school, I became a cheerleader again, I got a boyfriend, but none of it meant anything. Those were just steps, things I had to do if I wanted to get closer to you. If my parents believed that I was playing the part then they would ease up on security and I would be able to find you again. When you walked in to Glee Club that day I was in shock. I didn't know what to do, and then you sang that song. I had a plan Mercedes and you just threw me off of it that's all. I didn't know how to talk to you, but when I realized how close you and Santana were getting I knew I had to finally speak."

Mercedes wiggles herself out of Quinn's arms and looks into her eyes, "I'm going to be sick." Mercedes rushes to the bathroom connected to her room and locks the door before she begins hurling into the toilet bowl. Before Quinn can stand to knock on the door, she hears footsteps. She rushes to hide on the side of Mercedes' bed that can't be seen.

There is a knock on the door, "Mercedes honey I'm home." When Ray doesn't hear an answer he opens the door slowly just in case she is sleeping. He should have been home hours ago but he was held up at the hospital. He hears the sink running and knocks on the bathroom door, "Hey Mercedes I'm home."

"Just a minute dad" Her voice sounds groggy.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes brushes her teeth and gargles mouthwash before she opens the bathroom door. She is not worried about Quinn because she knows she is smart enough to hide. Mercedes looks tired and her voice is tired, "Hey dad."

"Mercedes have you been crying? Are you okay?"

"I've just been thinking about Faith and Lucy and I got a little overwhelmed. I'll be okay." Ray moves to hug his daughter and she hugs him back. "Aww Mercedes This hasn't happened much since you started dating Santana, what brought this on?"

"I just started to reminisce that's all."

"Did you eat? Do you want me to make you some dinner?"

"That's okay dad, I couldn't eat if I tried."

"Okay well I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you." They squeeze each other before Ray leaves the room. Mercedes locks the door behind him and turns around, "I think it's time for you to go." Quinn stands from behind Mercedes' bed and begins walking towards her, "Does Santana really have that effect on you? To make you forget about me, about us?" Quinn doesn't sound sad, or hurt, she sounds more on the side of angry, more determined for answers, and slightly aggressive. Mercedes turns her head to the side and looks to the ground. She whispers something but Quinn is unable to hear it. She stops walking when she is standing directly in front of Mercedes. "What was that?" Mercedes doesn't say anything and continues to look away, Quinn grabs her face and turns it to look at her, Mercedes is instantly weak from her touch "Look at me baby."

Mercedes moves Quinn's hand from her face, "You can't touch me and you can't call me that."

Quinn is getting upset, but keeps her voice level "Answer me."

"Yes, Santana helps me forget, it feels good to forget sometimes and I'm grateful for it, for her."

"And what's supposed to happen now?"

"I don't know Lucy; I mean what did you expect? Did you think I was going to dump Santana and jump into your arms? There are so many things that we still need to talk about, and you don't even know how I feel about you."

"You think I don't know how you feel about me? My touch makes you weak." Quinn moves closer to Mercedes and places both hands on Mercedes' hips and grips them tight. She then moves her head so that her lips are right next to Mercedes' ear, face pressed against face. "You feel this…" Mercedes' eyes are closed and her chest is moving so far up and down that she hits Quinn's chest on the way up, "This feeling means that you never stopped loving me either. This feeling means that no matter what we have been through that I still have your heart and you still have the key to mine..." Quinn moves her face so that she is looking directly at Mercedes; she moves one of her hands to caress Mercedes' cheek which causes her to open her eyes. "This feeling means that no matter who stands in-between us now, they won't stop me from getting you back completely, finding our baby and becoming the family that we should have been. I love you Mercedes and you don't have to say it back right now, but you will soon. I'm going to go, and you're right, we still have a lot t talk about." Quinn leans in like she is going to kiss Mercedes and Mercedes closes her eyes because that is all she is capable of doing, but instead of a kiss she feels Quinn's nose brush against hers and the ghost of her lips on hers. She opens her eyes when she feels Quinn move away from her. "I will see myself out." Mercedes moves to the side and lets Quinn walk out her door.

Quinn makes it out of the house with no problem and there is a kick in her step when she walks home.

…

"Hey you called back!"

"Yes, I'm sorry it's so late."

Santana can hear something in her voice, "Are you okay?"

Mercedes holds back tears, "Do you think that I could sleep over tonight? I could use your arms around me right now."

"Of course babe, come over now. Do you want to talk about it?"

Mercedes starts to cry, "I can't."

"No don't cry, come now, I'll wait outside for you."

…

Mercedes falls asleep almost as soon as she is in Santana's arms. Santana is left awake holding Mercedes tight and stroking her hair thinking about what upset her girl.

…

**P.S. I will not stop writing this story until it is finished! Don't worry guys… please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Come Back to Me

Chapter 8

**January in Lima, Next Day, Senior Year.**

"You made me breakfast." Mercedes opens her eyes to see Santana holding a tray with pancakes, sausage, and a glass of orange juice. It makes her smile and Santana smiles back, "I made you breakfast." Mercedes moves to sit with her back against the headboard and Santana places the tray in Mercedes' lap. She gives her a peck on the lips before sitting next to her.

"You were going through it last night and I wanted to do something to help you feel a little better. Is it working?"

"More than you know, thank you babe." Mercedes begins to dig in and is enjoying every bite. She offers Santana some of her breakfast and she leans over to wrap her mouth around Mercedes' fork. "Mmm, your girl friend can cook."

"She really can." At the word girlfriend Mercedes' mind drifts to Quinn and why she was with Santana in the first place. Mercedes finishes her breakfast and Santana cleans up. It was pretty early in the morning because the girls had to get ready for school and Santana didn't want to have such a heavy conversation in the morning, but she needed to know what made Mercedes upset the night before. As the girls are changing Santana asks, "Mercedes can I ask you something?" Mercedes who was buttoning her jeans stopped to turn and look at Santana.

"You want to know why I was so upset last night."

"You cried yourself to sleep Mercedes."

Mercedes takes in a deep breath and processes a few thoughts before she finally answers, "I promised to be honest with you, and I intend to keep that promise, so I think you should sit down." Santana doesn't like the way this is going, Mercedes was getting ready to talk about her ex girlfriend because that's what their promise was about, but Santana didn't think it would happen so soon, the girls just became official a little over a month ago and Santana wasn't ready to compete with Mercedes' lost love. She knew that what they had so far couldn't compare to what she had with her ex.

"My ex got in contact with me last night and she brought up all of these old memories and all of these feelings that I tried to bury came rushing back and it just caught me off guard and I couldn't really handle it so…"

"So you called me."

"Yes, I called you because I knew you would make me feel better. I promise Santana I like you more than you probably think and I am not using you. You have helped me feel things that I thought I wouldn't be able to feel for another person and I really do love you."

Santana understands, it hurts, but she understands. She had loved Brittany the way she thinks Mercedes loved or still loves her ex girlfriend so she had a hard time trying to be upset with her."So what does this mean for us? I know I said I would fight, but I wasn't expecting to have to fight so soon. Do I even stand a chance against this girl? I love you too Mercedes but I need to make sure my heart doesn't hurt more than it needs too."

"Honestly Santana, I don't know."

Santana nods her head and starts walking towards Mercedes. She leans in gives her a sweet kiss that lasts longer than Mercedes expected, it was a good kiss. "Well when you figure it out let me know because I want you in my bed all the time Mercedes, not just when your ex makes you upset."

…

Mercedes opens her locker and is surprised to find another note.

_I'm taking you out on Saturday, be ready by 10am_.

Mercedes is furious she starts talking to herself, "Why does she think that she can do this…" Although she won't admit it Mercedes knows Quinn's schedule like the back of her hand. So when Quinn is about to walk into her second period class Mercedes is standing at the end of the hall trying to be as subtle as possible, making gestures for Quinn to come to her. Quinn gets the hint and starts walking towards her. Mercedes walks to a secluded part of the school and Quinn follows. With a hushed voice Mercedes starts, "How do you even know if I'm ready to talk? You didn't even ask me. You think you know everything and you don't, you don't know me anymore."

Mercedes' words don't bother Quinn because she knows that the girl is just scared of what could be. It's interesting because Quinn has developed this confidence, this dominant attitude towards Mercedes and their relationship. She had been timid and uncertain at the start of their relationship, when she was pregnant. As the relationship progressed so did her confidence, but Mercedes was still the one with the dominant attitude, the one who took care of the both of them, and the one who never had any doubts about their relationship. She was sure of their love for each other, so seeing her like this, uncertain for the first time caused Quinn to take over the dominant role instinctively. It was her job now to recreate the trust they had in each other. The love was still there, it was the trust that was the issue.

"Mercedes, you said we needed to talk, so we are going to talk."

"You didn't even ask me."

"Are you free Saturday?"

Mercedes rolls her eyes, "Yes"

"Will you spend the day with me on Saturday?" Mercedes doesn't say anything; she looks to the side and tries her hardest not to smirk. Quinn smiles, "I'll take that as a yes. I'm picking you up at ten." Quinn starts walking towards Mercedes. Mercedes turns her head to look at what she is doing. Quinn grabs her hands and places them around her own waist. She then places her arms around Mercedes' neck and then proceeds to hug her. Mercedes hugs her back; old habits. Both girls close their eyes and take each other in. Their feelings mixed with their scents is overwhelming for both girls. There are so many feelings wrapped into that hug; hurt comfort, love, but most importantly the hug feels like home. When Quinn initiated the embrace she only wanted to feel Mercedes, she wasn't expecting to feel all of the feelings that are swirling through her now. They both tighten the hug and Quinn's voice cracks when she opens her mouth, "Do you really think I don't know you anymore?" Mercedes lets a tear escape her eye, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Quinn pulls back to look at Mercedes and she opens her eyes to look at Quinn. Quinn uses her thumb to wipe away Mercedes' tear, "Mercedes you're my baby, the only thing I want to do is help you remember that, and I will do whatever it takes until that happens."

"Lucy I…"

"No Mercedes not now, not here, just be ready on Saturday okay and we can talk about anything okay?" Mercedes scans Quinn's face. There are too many conflicting feelings running through her mind, she nods her head, "Okay"

"Good, now as much as I want to stay here, unfortunately we need to get lost before JBI spots us in this corner." She kisses Mercedes on the cheek sweetly before she walks away swaying her hips and her cheerio skirt at the same time. She turns around after a few steps, "Saturday Mercy" Mercedes bites her bottom lip when Quinn turns back around thinking to herself, "Why me?"

…

When Mercedes gets to class she takes her regular seat next to Kurt, "And where were you?"

"I just had to take care of something, why?

"Because you are grinning from ear to ear, was Santana that something?"

Mercedes doesn't know what to say, she hadn't noticed that she was grinning from ear to ear, and she doesn't like lying, but what else could she do? "Umm you got me."

"I knew it, I knew it, and you guys are so cute together. She really needed a girl like you in her life." If Mercedes didn't already feel bad, she does now.

…

It's Saturday morning and Quinn is right on time. Mercedes tried not to get too dressed up, but she did make an effort to look nice. She applied light makeup, enough to make her face pop, and she even made the effort to straighten her long wavy hair. This effort did not go unnoticed to Quinn as she watched Mercedes walk from her house all the way to her car. Quinn also made an effort to look nice, so she smiles to herself while Mercedes takes a seat. "Hello Mercedes, you look beautiful as always." She blushes, "Thank you Lucy, you too."

Quinn starts driving and it is silent for a while, except for the low volume of the radio. Looking out the window Mercedes notices that they are heading out of Lima. "Where are we going?" Quinn looks over at Mercedes staring out of the window and she thinks that she is so happy to be with her, she takes hold of Mercedes' hand before looking back at the road and replying, "You will see when we get there." Mercedes doesn't look at their clasped hands, instead she smiles and continues to stare out of the window and squeezes Quinn's hand as a response.

"What are we doing here?" The car ride ends after about an hour and a half. Quinn has pulled up to a Motel on a secluded road. "It's not what you think, come on." The girls get out of the car and head inside. There is an older woman at the front desk, Mercedes assumes she is in her late sixties early seventies. "Lucy, you're here. It's so good to see you again." She moves from behind the counter to greet Quinn with a hug. "I know Ella; it's good to see you too. Thanks for helping me out."

"Oh anything for you, you know that." She looks over to Mercedes. "Is this the Mercedes that you have told me so much about, she is even better-looking than you described." Quinn's cheeks go red. "Ella I would like you to meet Mercedes, Mercedes this is Ella." Mercedes is confused but greets the woman anyway. "Nice to meet you Ella."

"The pleasure is all mine darling." She turns to Quinn, "Alright we will have enough time for chatting later, you go on up to your room. Here is the key, call if you need."

"Thank you Ella"

"You're welcome honey."

Quinn takes Mercedes hand and leads her to the elevator. When the doors close Mercedes finally asks, "What's going on, why does she know you, and what are we doing here?"

"When my parents started to loosen up on their Quinn surveillance, I took drives to clear my head. I needed to get away to think about you, to think about Faith, to just think without them breathing down my back. My car ran out of gas one day and I pulled into here. When I walked into the Motel to ask for help Ella noticed that I had been crying and she let me vent. I was so overwhelmed that Ella told me to take a nap in one of the rooms and when I was ready to leave she would help me with my car. After that day I started coming back regularly talking and taking naps when necessary. I always talked about you and Faith, every time."

The girls are standing outside a door on the third floor. It hurt Mercedes to hear what Quinn was telling her. She knew Quinn missed her but hearing it from her mouth is different from just knowing. "So here we are, are you ready to go inside?" Mercedes nods her head and Quinn unlocks the door. When the door opens there is a red and white checkered picnic blanket spread out on the floor. There is a bed in the corner of the room obviously pushed to the side to make space for the blanket. At one edge of the blanket there is a picnic basket, and at the diagonal edge there is a vase full of roses. Quinn adjusts the lights to make the room dim and when she does the fake candle that is sitting in the middle of the blanket become brighter and more noticeable.

"Lucy this…"

"This is a place where we can just sit and talk with no interruptions, no outside factors getting in the way, just you and me. I even turned my phone off, so let's take off our coats, just sit and talk, that's all." Mercedes agrees and she even turns her phone off; she takes off her boots before sitting down on the blanket. Quinn follows and sits on the opposite side of the blanket.

"Are you hungry for lunch?"

Mercedes smiles "Yes, I am actually."

"Good, because there are two turkey bacon sandwiches with our names on them." Quinn puts Mercedes' sandwich on a plate and hands it to her along with a side of salad, and a bottle of water. "I should have known bacon would be involved." Quinn laughs, "I guess it wasn't just a craving." The girls start eating and make small talk about Lima and McKinley. When they are done eating Quinn walks over to the mini fridge and pulls out small containers of chocolate covered fruit; strawberries, bananas, and pineapples. Quinn leans over Mercedes' shoulder to place the fruit in front of her and instead of walking over to sit on the opposite side of the blanket she sits next to Mercedes. "Lucy what are you doing?"

Quinn acts oblivious, "Nothing, I just want to be closer you that's all."

Mercedes turns her body to face Quinn. Both girls are now sitting with their legs in a pretzel shape, knees touching. Quinn picks up a strawberry and holds it to Mercedes' mouth. Mercedes hesitates but eventually bites into the strawberry. She then watches as Quinn consumes what's left of that same strawberry. Mercedes does her best to control her breathing because Quinn is so sexy right now. "Lucy you said we would talk, so let's talk, for real." Quinn licks her lips and nods her head, "Okay let's talk, I'll start; I'm breaking up with Sam this week." Mercedes already knows why, but she asks, "Why?" anyway.

"Because I don't want to waste anymore time Mercedes. I want us to be together as soon as possible, and that can't happen if I'm dating Sam? I just want all of the things that we used to talk about, remember what we used to talk about baby?"

"Of course I remember but…"

"There are no buts…"

_It's New Years Eve and Quinn finds Mercedes in her bedroom sitting on her bed. "Hey here you are. What are you doing, the party is downstairs." The Jones's were hosting a New Years Eves party for their family and friends. "I just needed a break."Quinn walks over to stand in front of Mercedes, in-between her legs. Mercedes wraps her hands around Quinn's hips and Quinn grabs Mercedes' face with both of her hands and proceeds to kiss her on the lips. "You could have brought me with you. Your father and R.J. keep trying to push the name Rayanna on me." Both girls laugh, "Oh no, we are not naming our baby girl Rayanna."_

_"Haha I know that, but try telling that to your brother and father at the same time, they double teamed me."_

_"I'm sorry baby, I'll set them straight." Quinn rubs her fingers through Mercedes' hair and leans down to give her another kiss, "Thank you baby. So what were you thinking about?" Mercedes leans into Quinn and rests her head on her protruding stomach. Quinn is about 5 months pregnant and it is clear that she is having a baby. Her stomach pokes out and she has started gaining baby weight. The girls found out that Quinn was having a girl when they came down to LA at the start of Christmas break. They were both happy, Mercedes really wanted a girl._

_"I was just thinking about us and the future and our little family."Quinn's hands are running through Mercedes' hair and she is smiling. "Yeah, and what about our little family?"_

_"I'm just thinking about things like will our baby girl like to sing, or dance, or act, or write, will we stay in LA or move after you finish high school, and how we are going to go about achieving our life and career goals. I'm not worried, just curious." Quinn stops her stroking and uses her hand to lift Mercedes' head so that they are looking at each other. "It's okay Mercy, I think about those things too. What did you have in mind?"_

_"I was thinking that I would apply to NYU and UCLA for their music programs, but I was also thinking about trying my luck on American Idol, or try and get discovered you know. But then there is you and our baby. I want both of you wherever I go. So then I starting thinking about school again because I know how much you love the library, and the arts, and you enjoy school, so I would apply to the schools you are interested in and we could go to school and work and take care of the baby, there are just so many thoughts I can't really work them out." Quinn is really in love with Mercedes, "I am so in love with you." Mercedes laughs lightly and smiles, "I really am. You are always thinking about how to take care of us and…You know if you don't want to go to school you don't have too just because you know I want to. You can take steps in starting your career and I can go to school and we can live in a small apartment on almost no money, but it will be okay because we will have each other and we won't be there forever." Quinn starts to lean down for another kiss but Mercedes pulls back._

_"Listen L I'm not too proud to accept help from my parents, so scratch out that small apartment part and we might have a deal." Quinn rolls her eyes, a habit she picked up from Mercedes, and kisses her girlfriend. The kiss is long and wet; Quinn dominates the kiss by invading Mercedes' mouth with her tongue. Mercedes pulls Quinn closer to her and releases a series of moans. Quinn releases Mercedes' lips but that's only because she starts sucking on her neck and sucking hard. Leaving her mark on Mercedes is one of Quinn's favorite things and Mercedes knows it. She moves a hand up so that it's gripping Quinn's head and tilts her own head to the side to make sucking easier for her. Quinn bites Mercedes' neck, "Ahh" Mercedes grip tightens on Quinn's head. Quinn uses her tongue to soothe the bitten area. Quinn kisses back up Mercedes' jaw and starts attacking her lips again, she pushes Mercedes down so that her back is flat on the bed, but before she can straddle her lap there is rapid knocking on the door. Both girls jump and breathe heavily because they are out of breath._

_"Now I know you girls are in there probably getting it on, but it's almost midnight so bring your buts down stairs. If you aren't down in three minutes I'm busting in."_

_Mercedes slaps her forehead, "I really, really hate my brother sometimes." Quinn removes Mercedes' hand from her head and kisses that spot, "Let's go baby before he comes in." Before Quinn opens the door Mercedes grabs her hand. "Before we go back to the crazy that is my family I just want to say that I love you, and I'm excited about spending the New Year with you and starting our family."_

_"I love you too Mercedes."_

_…_

_Quinn is 8 months into her pregnancy and the girls are lying in bed. Mercedes is so close to sleep when Quinn rolls over in her arms to face her, "Mercedes, Mercedes, are you still awake?" Quinn is cranky and tired but she can't get to sleep because the baby refuses to stop moving around._

_Mercedes manages to say, "Whas the…ma… ha… by"_

_"Mercedes the baby won't stop moving and I am exhausted, I need sleep. Talk to her, she listens to you." Quinn is going to crack if Mercedes doesn't fix her problem soon. Mercedes scoots closer to Quinn and gives her a quick kiss on the lips, "Chill out baby, I got this. Close your eyes and relax." Quinn is closes her eyes and releases a breath of relief, "Thank you."_

_Mercedes slides her body down the bed until she is face to face with Quinn's stomach. "Hey baby girl, what's the matter?"She places her hand on the large bump and begins rubbing it in slow circles. She can feel Quinn's body starting to relax. "I know you are getting restless in there, we can't wait to meet you either but we only have a few more weeks. We have been working on getting this room ready for you all day and your mom can't handle being awake anymore. What do you need me to do to help you relax, huh? Singing usually works the best."_

_Quinn chimes in, in her sleepy voice, "Yes, sing. Sing for her."_

_"I guess I'm singing to you baby girl." She clears her throat before starting, "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high/ There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby..." Mercedes can't get enough of singing to her baby girl. She already knows that she likes it because it's the easiest way to calm her down when she is fussing. She loves that she can do that for her baby girl. She continues to rub Quinn's tummy and sings until the song comes to an end "If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow/ Why, oh why can't I?" Mercedes looks up to Quinn and notices that she has fallen asleep. "Your mom didn't want me to sing for you, she just wanted me to sing for her. I know she loves it too. I love you girls with everything that I have. I'm ready for you to be out here with us baby girl. We are going to have a good life together. I can feel it." Mercedes kisses the baby bump before she makes her way back up to lie face to face with Quinn. She kisses Quinn on the forehead before she rests her head on her own pillow. "Thank you for loving me, and thank you for her."_

_…_

Mercedes quickly stands and starts pacing back and forth; somehow she and Quinn started holding hands. "I shouldn't be here with you, this isn't right." Quinn stands up too, "Mercedes calm down."

"I did my hair special for you I made sure to look good for you, this is a date, it is not just two people talking. You know it and I know it and I let it happen and I shouldn't be here."

"But you are here Mercedes, so what does that mean?" Mercedes stops pacing, "How can you be so clam? You have a boyfriend and I have a girl friend."

"Mercedes this is right. I told you I only started dating Sam to please my parents and as far as Santana goes I really am sorry for her, but she can't have you. Not fully because your heart belongs to me. It's not like we just met last week and these feelings are coming out of nowhere, we have a history together. You're here because you want to be here with me, and that's okay, it's okay."

Tears start leaving Mercedes' eyes; she has been fighting her feeling for Quinn for over a year and a half. She hates to think that she used Santana, but Santana helped her forget even if it was for just moments at a time. It felt good being with Santana, but her mind and her heart always returned to Quinn. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, we shouldn't be here right now. We should be in LA with our baby girl, you should be finishing school, and I should be at home with Faith while trying to figure out how to make my way into the music industry. I shouldn't love one person and be _in_ love with another, no, this isn't right." Mercedes sits on the bed and starts crying into her hands. Quinn walks over and gets on her knees in front of Mercedes. She takes Mercedes hands in her own and moves them from her face. She lets go of one hand to wipe Mercedes' tears, "I hate seeing you cry."

"Lucy this isn't right."

"No it's not, but this is how things are and we need to finally deal with them, it's nobody's fault, things happen that are out of our control… Are you still in love with me Mercedes?" Mercedes eyes are still watery as she takes a deep breath before looking directly into Quinn's eyes, "I never stopped, as hard as I tried I could never stop being in love with you." It's Quinn's turn to have watery eyes, "Then that's all that should matter."

"I don't want to hurt Santana. She has been really good to me and I don't want to burn her like Brittany did." Quinn moves to sit next to Mercedes on the bed. "I don't want to hurt her either, but this is different. It kills me to know that she has been touching you and kissing you. When she talks about you I just want to scream because she doesn't know you like I do. Mercedes you will always be my one and only and I need to be yours again. I want to kiss you, and touch you, love you, and fuck you; I want to know that I am the only one that will ever be able to do those things to you. I want you to start wearing your key around your neck again. I want us to get out of Lima and find our baby; I want to start our lives together. I want you to let me love you again." Quinn puts hers and Mercedes' foreheads together. "I'm not letting you go. I don't care what I have to do but you are my girl." Mercedes doesn't have a chance to say anything because Quinn is all over her lips. Both girls start roaming each other's bodies and it doesn't take them too long to get acquainted.

Mercedes is on her back, Quinn is straddling Mercedes' right leg, and her right knee lingers close to Mercedes' center. Quinn bites and pulls Mercedes' bottom lip before sitting up to take off Mercedes' shirt. She leans down and starts kissing a trail from Mercedes' belly button up to her breast. Quinn lifts Mercedes bra cup and starts licking and sucking on her left nipple like it's coated with candy. She squeezes the left as she devours the right, and then moves her lips to Mercedes' left nipple to do the same. Mercedes is in a state of ecstasy, the grip she has on Quinn's head is almost too tight, she wants to scream but she is holding it in and Quinn can feel it. Quinn trails kisses up Mercedes neck, and to her ear. She licks Mercedes' ear and bites her lobe, "It's okay to let go baby, I'm here to catch you." Mercedes lets out a small whimper, but it is nowhere near what she is capable of. Quinn moves on to other parts of Mercedes' body and hopes that it will help. She unclasps the button on Mercedes' jeans and doesn't waste time taking them off. She takes off her socks too. Quinn remains standing so that she can take off her own clothes and as she does that Mercedes takes off her bra and panties. Quinn is a little taken back by Mercedes eagerness to strip, but she wastes no time getting back to her girl. She spreads Mercedes' legs and kisses a trail from her left knee to her thigh; she stops right before her center and repeats her actions with Mercedes right leg. When she reaches her center Quinn's mouth waters, she catches herself before she dives in and looks up at Mercedes. Mercedes is biting her bottom lip and she nods her head rapidly as the go ahead for Quinn to continue.

Quinn releases her tongue and licks one slow stoke along Mercedes' center, she does it again, and again, "Lucy." Quinn smiles because it's a start. Quinn's tongue roams around Mercedes center and takes in her flavor. The circles, zigzags, and moans that she is creating are bringing more and more noises out of Mercedes. When she licks Mercedes clit she got a loud, "Ahh" from the girl. She leaves Mercedes' center and trails kisses up Mercedes' body. She wants to hear Mercedes more so she bites her neck and enters two fingers into her simultaneously; "AHHH" Quinn's fingers are pumping in and out, as she leaves mark after mark all over Mercedes' neck. She licks Mercedes' ear and whispers, "What's my name?" Mercedes is panting heavily and she gets even more aroused when Quinn whispers in her air. She tries her best to say, "Lucy" in one breath.

"Who has you heart?" Quinn licks her ear again and it takes a little longer for Mercedes to answer because she is getting so close to the edge. She moans but it's not what Quinn wants to hear. So with each word Quinn pumps even harder, she wants it to hurt, in a good way, "Who. Has. Your. Heart?"

Mercedes screams, "You do, you do."

"Who are you in love with?" Quinn enters a third finger and sends Mercedes over the edge, Mercedes shouts at the top of her lungs, "YOU!" Quinn trails kisses back down to Mercedes' center and licks her clean. Mercedes is a little sensitive and Quinn's tongue is a little too much, "Lucy."

Quinn makes her way to the top of the bed and lies down next to Mercedes. Mercedes, who is still breathing hard, rolls on top of Quinn and takes over her mouth with her own lips. She strokes Quinn's face and looks directly into her eyes, "I'm in love with you Lucy, you have always had my heart, and you always will." She pecks Quinn's lips "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Mercedes straddles Quinn's lap. Her center is so close to Quinn's. Her eyes never leave Quinn's as she licks her middle finger and uses it to create a trail from Quinn's lips to her neck, through the valley of her breasts, past her belly button, and to her center. She slips her finger deep into Quinn, nice and slow. Quinn's breath catches in her throat. Mercedes pulls her finger out and brings it to her own lips. She sucks her finger clean and slow, her eyes roll to the back of her head in bliss and her head drops back, "Fuck me."

Quinn sits up and kisses in-between Mercedes' breasts, "I just did, but I can do it again." Mercedes lifts Quinn's face and plants kiss all over, "I should return the favor first."

…

The girls spent the rest of their day talking and fucking, they managed to fit in a small nap, neither of them really wanted to do much sleeping. Mercedes thanked Ella on the way out for taking care of Quinn in her absence. They promised to visit again soon. The car ride home was almost as quiet as the car ride there. They held hands the whole way but didn't say much, both knowing that they would have to return to reality too soon. When Mercedes notices that they are back in Lima she says, "I'm going to talk to Santana tomorrow."

Quinn squeezes Mercedes' hand, "And I'll tell Sam that it's over."

"Do you think that you would be able to get away tomorrow night?"

"I think so, my parents haven't been watching me as close as they used too. I don't know why, but I'm not complaining."

"Good come to mine around six? I'm going to head over to Santana's around three. I don't know how she is going to take it but… I just want to see you again."

"I understand baby, I'll be there."

"Good." Quinn pulls up to the front of Mercedes' house next to Mercedes' car. Mercedes leans over and kisses Quinn, "I don't want to leave you." Mercedes has real fear in her eyes, "Hey, hey, no Mercedes, I will see you tomorrow okay. I will be at your house at six, take that look off your face." Mercedes knows that she will see Quinn tomorrow, but she is having a really hard time letting her go.

"You promise?"

"I promise, I love you baby." She kisses Mercedes one last time, "I love you too Lucy."

When Mercedes exits the car she watches and waves as Quinn drives away. Before she can reach her door, it opens and both her parents are on the other side; neither of them looking pleased. Even so Mercedes' smile doesn't disappear as she enters the house.

"Mercedes Olivia Jones did you forget that I was coming today? Where have you been? We have been calling you all day and it's 11 at night. Was that Lucy that just dropped you off because I thought you were dating a girl named Santana, and was that Lucy that just dropped you off? I don't understand how, how is that possible. And look at your neck; it looks like you've been attacked by an animal. You tell us right now what's going on."

Mercedes is in a state of happiness and her mother's harsh tone doesn't phase her for a second. She touches the bruises on her neck, looks at both of her parents, and says with a huge dreamy smile on her face, "Okay, I'll tell you." And she does, she tells them everything. She tells them about the first time she saw Quinn at Glee Club, she tells them about the months she and Quinn spent avoiding each other, she tells them about Quinn's visit to the house the other day, and she tells them about the day she just had.

"So her parents threatened to kill you and they gave Faith away just like that?" Liv was livid.

"Yes, that's why she left."

"Oh hell to the naw, no one threatens my baby gets away with it. Oh no Ray we need to do something about this. Mercedes I am so sorry this happened to you" Ray tries his best to practice nonviolence, but all he wanted to do in that moment was kill somebody himself.

"How is Lucy getting along in that house?"

"I told you dad, she is just going through the motions until she graduates, but I don't want her to be in that house anymore than you do. What can we do?"

Ray and Liv are both troubled, "I don't know honey but we are going to think of something, come here."

Mercedes walks over to her father and hugs him. Her mother joins in shortly after to make a Mercedes sandwich, "You guys are the best parents ever. I love you."

"We love you too baby girl"

…

Mercedes arrives at Santana's house nervous out of her mind, she knows what she wants to say, but she is still worried about how she will take things. Santana opens the door, "Hey Mercedes, come in." She kisses Mercedes on the lips before she closes the door. Mercedes kisses back because it's a natural reaction at this point. "Hi San, can we go to your room, we need to talk."

Santana is instantly disturbed because "We need to talk" is never a good way to start a conversation. So she nods her head and leads the way. When in her room she sits on her bed and looks at Mercedes expectantly. Mercedes takes a deep breath, "Santana I don't want you to think that you don't mean anything because you do, you have made me feel on top of the world since coming to Lima and I love you for that." Santana knows where this is going, but she doesn't want it to go there.

"What are you trying to say Mercedes?"

"I'm trying to say that I knew I would have a hard time saying no to my ex and I was right. I can't say no to her. She wants to try again, and so do I" Mercedes is feeling awful with every word. Santana is trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Santana, but I'm in love with her, its complicated, we have a history that I can't just throw away."

Santana stand to walk over to Mercedes but her phone rings. Mercedes silences it, but it rings again right away. Santana is in front of her now. "Well answer it; it's not going to stop." Her tone is harsh.

Mercedes answers the phone and her face is drained of blood and emotion. She hangs up the phone. "I'm sorry Santana but I have to go."

Santana's attitude disappears to ask, "Mercedes what's wrong?"

Mercedes is racing out of the house and Santana is still trying to find out what the problem is.

…

**Hospital in Lima**

Mercedes rushes to the hospital and is there before she knows it. She spots her father in the lobby and rushes to him. She is hysterical, tears are streaming down her face like a waterfall, she tries to speak but her words get caught by the knot in her throat. Her father grabs hold of her shoulders and looks her dead in the eyes, "Mercedes you need to calm down. You can't go into the room if you can't pull yourself together." Mercedes didn't hear anything her father said, but she did manage to find her voice, "WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS SHE?"

…

**I hope you enjoyed! Please share the story and review! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhhh Where have I been? I know I am so late but please enjoy! I love you all for reading and reviewing 3**

Come Back to Me

Chapter 9

**Hospital in Lima**

Mercedes rushes to the hospital and is there before she knows it. She spots her father in the lobby and rushes to him. She is hysterical, tears are streaming down her face like a waterfall, she tries to speak but her words get caught by the knot in her throat. Her father grabs hold of her shoulders and looks her dead in the eyes, "Mercedes you need to calm down. You can't go into the room if you can't pull yourself together." Mercedes didn't hear anything her father said, but she did manage to find her voice, "WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS SHE?"

"Calm down Mercedes and listen" Mercedes continues to cry but she gets a hold of her breathing, her chest is heaving up and down. "Dad pleas, I need to see her. I won't be able to calm down; please I just need to see her for myself." Dr. Jones pulls Mercedes into a hug and rubs her back. "Okay, okay"

He takes Mercedes to the room and when she sees the girl on the bed her appearance is devastating. Hospital machines beeping and the cast on her left arm are the things that Mercedes notices first. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the side of the hospital bed. The girl has a line of stitches over her right eye and there is a bruise on her lip. Mercedes continues to scan the body when she asks "Are these the only marks?"

"She has some more bruising under her arm and on her stomach, but other than that no."

"So what's wrong, why isn't she awake?" She doesn't look too banged up, so Mercedes doesn't understand why she isn't awake. "Mercedes, scars don't determine the severity of an accident, you know that."

"Dad please."

"Mercedes, she was in a terrible car accident. She was hit by a truck. If she wakes up, we are lucky that she will be able to walk again, it's a miracle really. Accidents like this usually end in paralysis, or death." Mercedes fuming with anger looks away from the girl for the first time, her voice so full of anger she doesn't sound like herself, "What do you mean if, she will wake up, there is no if."

"Mercedes we don't know that for sure…"

"There is no if… can you leave us alone." It wasn't a question. "Mercedes…"

"Leave us ALONE" Dr. Jones has never heard Mercedes sound like this before. It's obvious that his little girl is in pain so he lets it go. "Okay Mercedes. Someone will be around to check on her, and I'll be around to check on you later."

Mercedes watches her dad leave before her attention is back on the patient. Her hand ghosts over the scar above her eye and the cut on her lip. The constant beeping of the machines in the background breaks Mercedes' heart even further. She kisses her on the forehead and then links her hand in her own. The tears start to stream all over again, "Lucy what happened? Why are you in here?" Mercedes doesn't really know what to say, she doesn't know what to think. She lets go of Quinn's hand to grab a chair from the other side of the room. She reconnects their hands and plants a kiss on the back of Quinn's while sitting.

"I need you to wake up. Please. Lucy. It's not supposed to be like this. It's not supposed to be like this."

_Quinn is on her back and Mercedes is curled into her side, arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Both girls are spent after an afternoon of fucking. Their eyes are closed but neither of them are sleeping, just enjoying the moment and being together. Quinn takes a deep breath, "What are you thinking about baby?"_

_Mercedes smiles, "How do you know I'm thinking about something?" She laughs, "I just do, I always do. I can feel it. So tell me."_

_Mercedes sighs, "I'm thinking about the fact that we will have to leave this little bubble soon and I'm not ready to let you go." Mercedes wraps her arms tighter around Quinn. Quinn doesn't say anything, she just pulls Mercedes closer. Mercedes takes a shaky breath "I'm scared Lucy." At that Quinn opens her eyes, she lifts Mercedes' chin so that they are now looking at each other. "What's the matter baby?" _

_"What's going to happen tomorrow and the next day? Your parents took you away from me once; I won't be able to handle it if they take you away from me again. They are sneaky and underhanded; we have to be ten steps ahead of them, but what if we slip? We can't slip. I can't slip. I was miserable without you; I don't ever want to feel that way again. My heart couldn't take it." Quinn stares into Mercedes' eyes and tries not to sink into their glistening brown puddles, "I know exactly how you feel. I cried so many tears for you, for Faith, and for us, but I have you now and I will never let you go again, never Mercedes. We can figure out how to deal with my parents, but I'd stand in front of my father's moving car if he ever tried to take me away from you again. Don't be scared baby, because there is nothing, and I mean nothing that will ever keep me from being with you again. You are the love of my life… and my baby mama." Quinn gives Mercedes a half smile and a wink before leaning down to give her a passionate kiss. _

_"Your parents can suck it… and I love you too."_

Mercedes fell asleep with her hand locked into Quinn's and her head on the hospital bed next to Quinn's side. Olivia walks in and her heart breaks for her daughter when she sees the girls in front of her. She has been briefed on Quinn's situation by her husband and she should look a lot worse than she does. Quinn is a lucky girl. Olivia walks over and gently shakes Mercedes until she opens her eyes. Mercedes yawns and rubs her eyes with her free hand. When she realizes that her mother is one that woke her up she stands to hug her. The moment Olivia's arms wrap around her Mercedes breaks down and her tears begin to flow like a river. "Mom, why do things keep happening to us? I don't understand. We shouldn't be here mom. Why is she in a coma? We finally got each other back and now this."

"Mercedes I know it hurts but Lucy will make it through this and you will be together. Don't lose your faith baby?" The irony of that statement was not lost on Mercedes and it prompted her to cry even harder. "Oh no Mercedes I'm sorry, come on home and I'll make you something to help you feel better." Mercedes pulls herself together and steps back from her mother. "You can't possibly think that I am going to leave her in this place alone do you? You do remember what happened the last time I left her in a hospital."

Olivia sympathized with her daughter, but she didn't want her sleeping in the hospital. "Mercedes you can't stay here. We don't know how long she is going to be in here, and you can't stop living your life again. You still have school and responsibilities."

"Mom I'm not leaving here without her. Please don't try to make me. I'm ahead in all of my school work, I can afford to miss days and none of that matters without Lucy anyway. I'm not leaving her alone in a hospital."

"Okay Mercedes, I'm going to talk to your father about this, just try and calm down."

Mercedes parents decided that it would probably be easier if they allowed their daughter to stay in the hospital. They saw Mercedes when she was at her absolute worst and if they could help it, they were not going to go down that road again. Mercedes mom packed some day and night clothes for her, toiletries, and a necklace box that Mercedes begged her to get that was hidden in her closet. Olivia opened the box to see what was inside and noticed that it was the necklace that Quinn gave Mercedes, the one that Mercedes had a hard time letting go of.

Ray was able to pull some strings at the hospital and as far as the staff was concerned Mercedes was just a frequent visitor, she was not sleeping in the hospital. He will also work extra hours to keep an eye on her.

Mercedes and Quinn were left alone in the hospital room. "They are going to let me stay here with you. They even gave me a cot, and look what I have." Mercedes, who was leaning over Quinn and stroking her hair while she spoke, pulled her key necklace from around her neck. "I was so mad the day you gave this to me and I thought I would be for a while, but when you told me you weren't afraid to love me anymore I melted, I fell even more in love with you. I wore it every day until…" Mercedes didn't finish her statement instead she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Quinn's lips, three in total. I need you to come back Lucy; you have to come back to me."

…

The next day Mercedes woke up with a jolt. She had stayed up until almost four in the morning watching Quinn, sometimes talking, but mostly watching and trying not to cry. Mercedes wipes the sweat off her forehead before getting out of bed. She had a dream that she and Quinn were walking towards each other as happy as ever, but out of nowhere the ground opened up and Quinn fell into a hole. By the time Mercedes got to the hole to try and save her, it closed and turned back into pavement. Mercedes' chest felt like it had ripped out as she bent on her knees balling her hand into fists and banging them on the ground until they bled, even after they bled, crying and shouting, "Come back, come back to me."

Mercedes arrived at Quinn's bed and immediately bends down to put her ear to Quinn's chest. The machines beeping behind her weren't confirmation enough; she needed to hear Quinn's heartbeat. After a minute Mercedes began to silently cry, never moving her head from Quinn's heart. Dr. Jones walks in shortly after to check up on both girls and shocked and saddened by what he sees. He knew his daughter would be hurting but he didn't imagine that it would be this bad, not again. "Mercedes come on now, stand up." She doesn't move even when her father is standing right next to her. Dr. Jones has to pull Mercedes up by her arms and sit her down in a chair in order for her to move. He feels for his daughter but he does not want his family to go through what he went through last year.

He does a check up on Quinn before he directs his attention back to his daughter, who was still crying. "Mercedes your mother said this wouldn't be a good idea, and she's right. I don't want you staying here if this is how it's going to be"

"Daddy I love her, I'm not going to be okay until she is okay, and I'm not leaving here."

"Do you remember what you were like last year? Do you remember what you went through, what the family went through? We don't want to see that happen again." Now Mercedes was getting angry. She wiped her tears, "Do you really think I could forget about last year. I was dying inside everyday without Lucy, without Faith, and even when I started feeling a litter better I was still hurting. I was always hurting. The night before last was the first night that I let myself dream again, really dream about what could be. I didn't dream about what if this never happened or what if that never happened, but about what could actually be because I had Lucy again, and with her I know I can do anything, we can do anything and it made me feel really good. So excuse for being afraid that the love of my life will never wake up again."

Mercedes turned her head away from her father; she couldn't stand to look at him. He was on her side yesterday and now he sounded like her mother. "Mercedes I…"

"How is she doing?" Her father felt bad for making her feel the way she did so when she changed the subject, he was more than happy to go along with it. She is doing just fine Mercedes; the odds are in her favor."

"That's good. Can you leave us alone please?"

"I don't want you to stay in this room all day."

Mercedes was now looking at her father, "Well I have to go into the next room to shower, so technically I won't be in here all day."

"The bathroom that connects to this room does not count, you know what I mean."

"Can you leave us alone please?" Her father put his hands in the air as a sign that he didn't want to fight anymore and nodded his head.

When he was gone she when back to Quinn and took her hand in her own, "Don't worry baby I'm not going anywhere, not again. Nothing is going to keep us apart right."

…

It's four in the afternoon when Judy Frabray walks into her daughter's hospital room. She feels guilty and responsible for her daughter being in the hospital and the sight in front of her doesn't make her feel any better. Quinn was lying unconscious in a hospital bed while Mercedes slept in a chair with her head on the bed at Quinn's side. Judy slowly walked across the room to take a closer look at the girls in front of her. She didn't get too close. She knew better than that. Her daughter had committed to hating her for obvious reasons and she didn't want to imagine what Mercedes thought of her.

The tear stains were visible on Mercedes face. She cried herself to sleep. It was for hard for Judy to take in the picture in front of her, she turned around to leave but before she reaches the door she hears, "What are you doing here?" Judy turns slowly, trying her best to keep the fact that she was shocked hidden. Putting on her trained smile she greats, "Mercedes, hello, it's nice to see you again." Mercedes chuckles "Save it. What do you want Judy?" Judy takes Mercedes' advice and cuts to the chase, "I came to see my daughter." Mercedes gives Quinn's hand a squeeze before letting it go and standing from the chair.

"Didn't the hospital call you yesterday?"

"They did."

"And what, you were too busy to check and see if your daughter was okay?"

"I knew she wouldn't want to see me. I didn't know she was in a coma until they called again today. Besides I knew she wouldn't be alone." Mercedes raises an eyebrow, "You knew I would be here, how?" Judy smiles a half smile that is slightly creepy to Mercedes, "I know everything. Quinn may have a little more freedom, but I still know everything. When Sam stopped coming over as often I looked into it and I found out you moved to Lima. Quinn spent months fighting herself not to talk to you. I'm surprised she went as long as she did. She was a complete train wreck without you and then out of the blue she starts dating again. I knew she probably figured she would get more freedom, and she did, I allowed it, but she never pulled one over on me."

"You seem to know everything, and where is your husband?"

Judy releases a laugh, "My husband stopped paying attention two seconds after we brought Quinn back to Lima. He didn't have too. He cut Quinn off from everything, and as long as she stayed popular and upheld the Fabray name, he could care less how she feels or why she all of a sudden starts dating a popular football player when it's clear that she wishes she were somewhere else, with someone else." Judy stops laughing and shakes her head, "As long as we don't taint his good name he doesn't pay much attention to anything that has to do with us anymore."

Mercedes could tell that something was up, but she didn't care enough to ask, care enough to ask Judy anyway. "So if you knew about me why didn't you do anything, if I recall you weren't a big supporter of us either?"

"I knew she would find you eventually, even if you didn't happen to move to Lima, so why stop her now."

Mercedes was getting angry. "What's with the change of heart? You had no problem taking Lucy away from me, and stealing our baby girl, and threatening my life."

"That stuff doesn't matter now"

Mercedes raises her voice, "Doesn't matter? What the hell is wrong with you, you ruined our lives."

"No, you don't understand"

"I understand perfectly. I understand that you're a crazy bitch who took my love away from me and stole my baby." Judy doesn't say anything and Mercedes has an idea, this entire conversation has been weird to her, but Judy's silence makes something click in Mercedes head, so she asks, "You seem to know everything, do you know where my baby is. Do you know where that man took her when he ripped her out of Lucy's arms?"

Judy's eyes move from left to right, she has the word guilty written on her forehead. "I can't say that I do."

Mercedes is in a state of disbelief and she begins walking closer to Judy which causes Judy to walk backwards, "You know where Faith is. You fucking bitch, you know where she is. Tell me, tell me now." Mercedes grabs Judy's arm, but Judy rips it away before she can get a firm grip. "I'm leaving." Judy rushes out of the room and Mercedes screams at the top of her lungs. She wants to chase after her, but she is chained to the girl in the hospital bed. "Ahhhhh, I hate you, I hate you, I never want to see your face a gain; you are evil. Ahhh" She rushes over to Quinn's side hysterical, "You need to wake up, I can't process this on my own, I need you now, wake up please baby wake up, wake up, wake up…."

…

On the other side of the door unknown to Judy and Mercedes stood Rachel and Santana. The glee club got the news that Quinn was in the hospital. They thought it would be a good idea to visit her in pairs. The two girls were the first pair. The door had been cracked open and Santana and Rachel heard the entire exchange between Judy and Mercedes. When Judy stormed out she slammed the door behind her and the girls quickly turned their bodies before she could see them. When Rachel lifts her head to look at Santana she sees that the girl has been crying, "Oh Santana no, you don't understand," Santana wipes her tears, folds her arms, and looks to the side, she is hurt. "Oh yeah and you do?"

"I do actually, let's go sit somewhere for a little bit. We can't go in there while Mercedes is like that and while you are like this." Santana doesn't know what to think, Rachel takes her by surprise, and she wants answers, so she follows.

The girls get a table in the hospital cafeteria. "So what do you know and how do you know it?"

"Well it was a complete accident really, I was walking from my locker after glee practice one afternoon and I heard someone crying in a classroom. When I looked in it was Quinn."

**November in Lima, Junior Year**

Rachel walks slowly towards Quinn, "Umm Quinn, I know where not really friends, but is everything okay? Did something happen with coach Sue?" Quinn doesn't answer. Instead she stays focused on whatever is in her notebook. Rachel gets closer and sits in the desk next to Quinn's, she leans her head over to get a look at the notebook. Rachel is surprised to see that Quinn is looking at two pictures, and not reading something. Both pictures are of a girl holding a small baby. In one picture the girl is giving all of her attention to the baby and in the other she is smiling for the camera. Rachel doesn't know what to do so she says the first thing that comes to mind. "That girl is really pretty, and that baby is so cute, who are they?"

Rachel isn't Quinn's first pick as someone to talk to about her feelings, but she needs to talk to someone and Rachel did ask. She controls her breathing and wipes her tears before answering, "She is the girl that I love, and she is holding our newborn baby." Quinn is finding it hard to control her tears and Rachel's mind has just been blown. Before she can inquire, Quinn continues, "Remember last year when my parents sent me away to stay with my aging relative? Well that was a lie. I was pregnant and they sent me away to a boarding school to have my baby. Mercedes, the girl in the picture was my roommate. I fell for her almost instantly, and she fell for me too. We planned on raising the baby, Faith, that's what we named her, and living with her parents until we finished school and got on our feet. We were so ready to start our family until my parents ruined everything" Quinn finally looks at Rachel, "Oh jeez put your eyes back in your head Rachel."

When Rachel first asked Quinn if she was alright she expected to hear drama about the Cheerios, nothing like this "I'm sorry Quinn, but you have to admit that this is the kind of thing you would watch in a novella, a night time drama, fan fiction even." Quinn rolls her eyes and Rachel pauses her rant "Okay, okay, I'm listening"

Quinn tells Rachel her entire story, from the first day she arrived in Seattle until now. "My parents think I have a late cheer practice tonight to make up for the two days we have off for Thanksgiving, but coach Sue cancelled when her favorite track suit came back from the cleaners with a tear in it. I didn't want to go home early so I came in here which turned out to be a bad idea because… as you can see. It was this time last year that Mercedes told me she loved me for the first time, which is also the time I decided to keep our baby."

"Wow Quinn, I don't know what to say."

"That's a first." Seeing the hurt look on Rachel's face Quinn quickly adds, "I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean it, really. Honestly I'm just happy to have someone who will listen. It's been really hard on me, keeping it to myself, acting like everything is okay when it's not. I carry these pictures with me everywhere and when I look at them for too long I get really emotional."

"Apology accepted and I'm really sorry about everything that has happened to you. I don't even know how you manage to get out of bed each morning."

Quinn shows a half smile, "It hurts, but I'm a pretty good actress, and besides, I have a plan. I'll get both of my girls back. I have too. They mean everything to me."

Rachel puts a hand on Quinn's shoulder, "You can talk to me whenever you need. I won't tell your secret."

"Thanks Rachel."

…

**Present Day, Hospital Cafeteria, Lima, Ohio**

"After that Quinn and I started talking regularly. I'm the one who convinced her to start dating Sam."

Santana feels sick. On the one hand she feels for her best friend and for her recently ex-girlfriend, but on the other hand both she and Mercedes lied to her face. Her feelings are conflicted, she wants to be furious with both girls but mostly she just feels sorry for them.

"Why would they both lie to me?" Rachel feels sorry for Santana, "I don't think they meant to lie, I just think they both have a hard time talking about it. It's clear that they are madly in love with each other, can you imagine going through what they went through? Would you want to relive that story every time somebody asked you about your first love?"

"I understand Rachel but I'm not just somebody. I'm the best friend and up until yesterday I was the girlfriend." Santana was starting to get angry, "And you know I knew something was up. My Mexican third eye has been twitching for months. I asked both of them if something was going on between them and they said no. They lied to my face."

"It's more than that Santana and you know it. I think we should go check on Mercedes and see how Quinn is doing."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, you can talk to Mercedes and I can sit with Quinn. You want answers right, who better to get them from?"

"Mercedes is a mess; she isn't going to talk to me."

"Actually I think the distraction might be beneficial. Come on lets go."

As the girls are walking back Santana has a thought, "Is that why you didn't send Mercedes to an abandoned crack house after she auditioned, because you knew who she was. I mean we were all shocked that you let her in so easy especially because she major competition for you and her voice is amazing, I mean…"

"That's enough Santana… besides it was only one time. I'm a changed person."

…

The hospital room was dim, the lights were turned off, and Mercedes was lying on her cot facing Quinn. She heard the door crack but she didn't move. Rachel tiptoed in until she was by Quinn's side. Santana stayed at the door.

"Rachel?" She jumped and Mercedes sat up. "Oh gosh did I wake you? I didn't mean to."

"No, no I was awake. I thought you were my father; I don't really want to talk to him right now, so I was faking. I'm really glad you're here. I'm so sorry I haven't called, my mind has been all over the place and I haven't looked at my phone, and it completely slipped my mind…" Mercedes was beginning to ramble.

"Mercedes, Mercedes stop, it's okay. I completely understand." Quinn told Mercedes about hers and Rachel's relationship on their date, which made her, see Rachel in a whole new light. She loved Rachel for being the shoulder that Quinn could lean on in her absence.

"It's just I really forgot. I haven't been sleeping, and I feel like I'm living a nightmare all over again. My dad says that Lucy is in good condition, but she is still in a coma." Rachel makes her way over to Mercedes who is still sitting on her cot, and wraps her arms around her neck in a tight hug. Mercedes hugs her back and begins to cry, "Rachel why won't she wake up?" Rachel glances over at Santana and notices that she has shed a few tears.

"Mercedes Quinn is going to be just fine. She is a fighter, and she just got you back, there is no doubt in my mind that she will find her way. She just needs a little time." Mercedes' breathing gets under control but tears are still flowing. "I can't lose her again." Rachel motions with her head and mouths "Wait outside" to Santana by the door. What seemed like a good idea before doesn't seem like one now. It's clear that neither Santana nor Mercedes are ready to have a proper conversation with each other. Rachel releases Mercedes from the hug and bends her legs enough that she is eye to eye with Mercedes, "I know you're scared Mercedes but you have to stay strong. Quinn is going to make it through and you guys are going to get your happily ever after. I promise. You know Quinn hates seeing you cry, it makes her unhappy, and now I know why; it's heartbreaking. Wipe your eyes and stay positive."

Mercedes nods her head, "Okay"

Rachel smiles, "Okay."

…

Mercedes in sitting in the chair next to Quinn bed when the hospital room door opens, "Mom"

"Hello baby. I made you dinner; your father says you haven't been eating." There is no need for casual conversation Olivia already knows how her daughter feels. "Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Mercedes you need to eat something."

"I'll eat when Lucy wakes up."

Olivia knew her daughter would say no, but she is her mother and she needed to try, "Okay Mercedes don't eat. Let's just talk; I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Mercedes gives her mother an appreciative smile, "Thanks mom, but I haven't been sleeping much. I try but every time I do I have the same nightmare over and over again. I'm scared when I'm awake and I'm scared in my sleep."

"Oh baby I'm sorry. It will be better soon. Come over here and lie down. We will talk about how uneventful Lima is compared to LA." Mercedes laughs. She stands, kisses Quinn on the cheek, "I love you" and walks over to her mother who is sitting in a chair next to her cot. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby, now come on lie down. We can talk and then I'll tell you the story about how your father and I got together. You've heard that one so many times you will be asleep in no time."

…

It's five in the morning when Olivia stirs from her sleep in her chair. She looks over and notices that Quinn is moving. She hops out of her chair, careful not to wake Mercedes, and rushes over to her. "Praise, Lucy you're awake." Quinn clears her throat, her voice is dry and cracked when she says "Liv?" in a whisper. Olivia jumps in to Doctor Jones mode immediately and checks Quinn's status before answering. "Yes baby it's me and you don't know how happy I am to see that you're awake."

Quinn manages to smile a little, "I was in a car accident right?"

"You remember?" Quinn nods her head, "I remember everything. It was an accident. I wasn't paying attention and I pressed the gas when the light was still red…"

"It's okay the driver of the truck gave us the story. Thankfully he was not angry, just concerned for your safety, but we can talk about that later, how you are feeling."

"Like I got hit by a truck but it could be worse."

"If you can make jokes then you must not be that bad." Both girls smile. Quinn turns her head to the side slightly, her smile disappears, "How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Quinn closes hard eyes herd before opening them again, "How bad is she?"

Olivia didn't want to go into specifics, "Whatever you're thinking is probably accurate. She really loves you sweetie."

"I am so stupid, I should have been more careful, I just finished telling her she had nothing to be scared about and now look at me. I am so sorry Mercedes."

"Hey, that's enough of that. Things happen, but you're here now and that's all that matters in the end. Now that you're up they will want to do some testing on you…" Before live can finish Quinn turns her head back to Olivia, "I can't leave. If I'm not here when she wakes up she will freak."

"Oh don't worry about that honey." Olivia looks sneaky, "Mercedes wouldn't eat anything, but she did drink water, which I happened to slip a sleeping pill in. Don't look at me like that, she hasn't been sleeping."

"You know she will kill you if she finds out."

Olivia puts an index finger to her lips, "Shhh"

…

Mercedes wakes up and has an overwhelming urge to use the bathroom. She doesn't even acknowledge Quinn before rushing off into the connecting bathroom. When she is back, she makes her way to Quinn's side and kisses her on the cheek. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning."

Mercedes jumps out of her skin and almost falls backwards. She wasn't expecting Quinn to answer. It takes a few seconds for her to recover and before she realizes that Quinn just spoke to her. "Oh my god you're awake, you're awake."

"I'm awake."

Mercedes bends down to give Quinn soft kisses on her lips, the cut is still apparent and she doesn't want to hurt her. "You came back to me. You came back." Quinn tries to talk, but she has to wait for Mercedes to stop pecking her lips, when she does she grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers, "I will always come back to you Mercedes don't ever forget that."

Mercedes nods her head yes and begins crying at the same time, "You scared me Lucy. I, I…" Mercedes is too overwhelmed with sadness and joy to continue. Quinn pills her hand closer to her and scoots over to the edge of her bed, "Come here baby. Come on get in, you won't hurt me. I was watching you sleep and all I wanted to do was walk over and hold you. Let me do that now." Mercedes hesitates for a second before climbing in and snuggling into Quinn. Quinn winces and Mercedes stops her movements but she wraps her good arm around Mercedes as tight as she can get it, so Mercedes snuggles closer. Quinn kisses her on her forehead. "I'm here now, and I am so sorry I put you through this. Please forgive me." Mercedes pulls Quinn tighter making sure not to hurt her, "You can't leave me, not again, I need you." Quinn lifts Mercedes' face so that she is looking up at her. She uses her hand to wipe Mercedes' tears, "I'm not going anywhere. It's always going to be you and me okay, no matter what." She kisses Mercedes hard for reassurance, ignoring the pain from her bruise. Mercedes rests her head in Quinn's neck and Quinn places her head on top of Mercedes'.

Although she tries not to Mercedes starts crying her emotions are still fragile. Quinn just holds her tighter.

"I love you."

…

**I would really like to know what you like most about the story so far. So if you have a favorite part or a favorite line, please share with me, I am very interested. I hope you enjoyed and I love all of your comments. Thank you!**


End file.
